The code
by Dec14 thief
Summary: He transferred from his world to this world. And now this boy will shape the world of the magic and science. With his flames and his friends he will be change this world. ReixHarem. Now opening poll
1. Chapter 1: The Un:code

Chapter1: The Un-code

*BANG*

The boy landed head-first to pavement. He looked around… This place, it was alien for him.

"Where am I?" He muttered as he looked around him.

Maybe he was in hell…. Children around 6-9 years old die in that place. The place reek of the blood smell everywhere is in a fire like in hell. He felt so weak….Maybe because he was almost killed by Rare Kind…But he tried to stand up and walk.

His body looked transparent for unknown reason, He could hear painful cry of children but he couldn't help them….In his heart he cursed his weakness now. He ran…..ran and fell only to look himself in mirror, It looks like his body regressed to his 5 years old again.

He felt weaker and now he was really sleepy even if the voice in his head shouting him to stand up. The voice of door opened and few footsteps coming to that place, But he doesn't care anymore what he wanted was sleeping right now.

"Is he still alive?" The voice asked as he took Him from that place. "He is still alive, hurry bring him to Hospital now." The voice ordered as they took him to the hospital.

* * *

/11 years later/

Academy city, a city built in the small far eastern country called Japan. Like its name suggest this city well known for being home of various schools ranging from kindergarten to university, with eighty percent of its total population being students. The city boasts to things that makes it entirely different from other cities around the world. One is power curriculum that designed to unlock students' super power. Students who unlock their power will be classified as ESPERS and given level for their abilities power, with zeroes as failure and five as the strongest, even there was a rumor about mysterious level 6 in this city. The second is their advanced technology that said passing through 30 years normal technology.

Currently there were only 7 level 5s that could fight one country soldiers. But there was rumor that said there was a single person, who already beat all of them in fights. But unfortunately that rumor was like a tale, that will vanish one day because of lack clue and he always vanished. The certain person trademark was his quote that said with. 'Eye for eye, Tooth for a tooth and evil for evil.'

/District seven/

Running steps across of alley district seven. A boy with black hair jumped from one building to one building as he avoiding getting disintegrated by a laser beam courtesy of a certain level 5. "Kamijou-san, please stop dodging my beam so I can move on my life." A woman said from one road as the black haired boy vanished a few lasers that aimed to people with his black flame.

"I will stop," He said as he turned his cool face to her. "If you stop your laser things of course," He said in mocking tone as she grew irritated with him instead stopping she was shooting more laser to him.

"**Just beat her all right,"** A voice from his left hand said as the voice sighed at him. **"You are really becoming more and more like me,"** the voice said with laugh as the said person smiled at the voice comment.

*BANG*

He turned back and he saw the girl from before slipped by banana peel and she was now covered in trash. The boy walked near her as he lent his right hand, "Need help?" He asked with warm smile as she blushed madly and shooting a big beam to him.

"Silicon burns!" She shouted as she shooting many tiny laser beams that aimed at him. He suddenly released a black flame from his left hand and used it to burn the lasers to nothingness.

The boy closed his eyes as he muttered, "Fukou da…."

(I forgot to introduce my character my bad ^^)

This black boy's name is Kamijou Rei, a 16-year boy with a black short hair his bang swept to the side of his face and dark blue eyes. He wears a black blazer that opened and white shirt under it, he always wear a black glove in his left hand and finishing with black pants. If you look at him he was like usual student that study in Academy Student.

* * *

/School/

A boy ran to his class and he jumped back when someone tried to hit him. And he was hitting some soft chair. 'Wait soft chair?' Rei though as he looked back and saw he was sitting on someone. "I'm sorry." He said as the girl covered her face with her hair and releasing some murderous intent.

She was Fukiyose Seiri and his pseudo class representative since the actual one doesn't do his job. She was nice and pretty plus with her well-endowed breasts, but after he helped her from skill outs, she became dislike him for unknown reason.

"K-A-M-I-J-O-U…." Fukiyose muttered lowly as she tried to head-butted him but he avoided her. And dodge the furious attack from her. "STOP THERE KAMIJOU!" she shouted as she threw all her belongings to Rei.

Everyone in the classroom to the side of class and covered their heads with bags and books. Fukyose threw her books, instead hitting Rei it flew to other students in that class.

Before the term "presence of mind" could flit through her mind, he intercepted Fukiyose Seiri with his punch to her stomach. He sighed in relief at that moment,It was at that moment that Tsukuyomi Komoe, their 135 cm tall female teacher, entered the classroom.

"Now then, class. Today's first lesson is homeroom, so…gyahhh!?" Komoe-sensei said as she came to her class. Just to be shocked by Fukiyose Seiri that fainted in Rei's hand and people that collapsed in ground by Fukiyose's books."My tender class has been transformed into a lawless delinquent battleground!?"

While still collapsed on the ground, Aogami Pierce said, "Sensei… No one was in the wrong here…"

"Then how did this happen!?" lamented Komoe-sensei.

In response, Aogami pointed a trembling finger slightly below Rei's face

"Kami-yan, had a taste of good things that would be probaly feel good enough to send human to heaven, But Fukiyose's had angry at that and threw all her belonging to us too..."

Hearing that, Komoe-sensei's face turned beet red and she collapsed straight backwards. Rei who was the victim just muttered, "Fukou da."

* * *

/5 minutes later/

"Where is Tsuchimikado-chan?" Komoe sensei asked as she began taking attendance. Rei lift his hand up.

"Ah Sensei he's not here today he called me earlier to tell you that he is sick now." Rei said with his _warm_ smile.

"Ah thank you Kamijou-chan." She said in sing song tone as she continued her attendance. She was starting her lessons about ESPER and Its natural element in ESPER. He knew that his power was currently not in any classification of ESPERS because his power was from different from this world.

He looked outside the window as he wondered about something. 'Why am I here?' He thought as he looked outside the window with that thought. Why was he here? For what reasons? He was in this world for around 10 years since his arrival.

"Kamijou-chan can you answer this?" Komoe-sensei asked as Rei's stood up and answered her questions.

"Thank you Kamijou-chan." Komoe-sensei said as Rei continued his thought once again. He looked at his left arm that still same as usual.

'This really was going to be one of those days.' Rei thought to myself.

"Fukou da." He muttered as he focused once again in his study. Maybe it wasn't seen but he actually like to life like this. Even if he had a power that can outmatched level 5s, he really like peaceful atmosphere in this class.

It's not often someone like him can enjoy light, that offered in this world after all.

* * *

/After school/

At noon, school was let out for the day. Rei was not a part of any clubs or teams, so he just had to head back to his dorm.

He put his leather shoes on at the shoe lockers and continued on off of the school grounds.

"What did I do wrong?" he muttered. He was of course thinking about the series of events with a certain level 5s and Fukiyose Seiri this morning.

That boy had grown used to the misfortune that was always pouring down on him, so he was resilient when it came to direct blows. That was why he did not have any bandages despite the beating he had taken. Rei already developed strong endurance that even he got hit by tank and missile.

And without ever realizing the fundamental issue despite the deep thought he gave it, he finally decided he should have worked in the seasonal words more casually. All the while, Rei continue to walk through the standard cityscape of Academy City.

Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring

Rei heard his phone ringing as he took his phone from his pocket, pressed answer and held it to his ear. "Hello..." He asked with a different tone than usual.

"Un:coded there is work for you..." The girl voice from his cellphone ansewered as his eyes narrowed."The Information will be sent in your phone, good luck and don't fail" the voice said in happy tone as he received a new e-mail.

**Name: Kaitabi Hatsuya**

**ESPER abillity: quantum shift (level 2/4)**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 16**

He closed his phone as he walked to the other place. And he walked to the shadow of building.

* * *

/Other Place/

*BOOM!*

The ground beneath them shook suddenly as a tremor rocked the earth, a massive booming sound almost deafening them. Mikoto, Ruiko, Uiharu grabbed the table, stunned at the sudden earthquake that had occurred.

"What was that?" Ruiko asked, her ears ringing numbly from the deafening noise.

"I don't know," Mikoto muttered, her eyes hardening, "but I'm going to find out," without a second glance, she was off the seat and dashing towards the explode.

"Misaka-san, that's the bomb!" Uiharu cried as Mikoto looked at the bomb in frog doll.

'I will blast that away, with my railgun.' Mikoto thought as she took the coin but it was too late and the explosion occured.

A shadow showed a black haired man standing in front of Mikoto and the others. His eyes hidden by his hair and his face looked calm.

"You...What are you doing here?...!" Mikoto asked as she looked around her. Blood and bodies lay everywhere around the scorched road, which had been damaged by an explosion. "What could have done this? A bomb?" She said as Rei walked to girl that die as his eyes showed angry expressions.

Mikoto shocked to see that kind expressions from him. She heard a voice from behind her as she looked at the female those injuries at bomb and walked to her immediately.

"Hang in there," Mikoto encouraged as she helped a barely conscious female up carefully, "What happened?"

"Some thugs…" the female wheezed, "picking on a guy… then he threw something that exploded…" her breathing was getting noticeably more haggard and Mikoto steadied the woman, leaning her against an unharmed wall gently.

"Do you know where he is now?" Mikoto asked blandly, her voice soft. She shook her head, then coughed, blood spurting out from her open wound.

"Are you… one of them?" a voice asked.

Mikoto clenched her fist, "How could you do this! Hurting people like this!" She demanded, glaring at the person before them.

Rei's looked at person in fronf of him. The student's face was covered in bruises and nasty cuts were everywhere on his person. Above all, he was still listening to a music player in one ear.

"People?" the student mocked, his eyes wide, "they're trash! Always picking on people, extorting money and beating me up! Well, it ends now! I have gained the power to do whatever I want! I will get back at them for daring to pick on the weak!"

"Trash? Are those innocent people you hurt part of them?" Rei questioned, "Do you have fun with this? Tell me...Do you have fun or not!" He demanded as he let out his killing intent that made everyone shivered.

"Shut up!" the man yelled in fear, "You know nothing! You're just another self-righteous punk! Well… I've thought of a perfect gift for you!" the man began to laugh hysterically as he pointed at something behind Rei. "Those girls probably you know right? I wonder how they'd look splattered across the wall in blood!" he spat as he threw many dolls to them.

A dolls shrink in size and started to release a light and released a big explosion that destroyed everything in it's way. "This is my true power! I can finally control the direction of the explosion and even detonate things with a mere thought!"

"How lame..." A blue flames burn all the explosion and used it to put the explosion away. "This explosion won't destroy even insect." Rei said as he brushed the explosion away.

The man's eyes widened in shock. How? How was this possible? It was impossible for a human to remain unharmed after an explosion of that magnitude! the man could only take a step back, his mind reeling from the sheer absurdity of it. There was not even a scratch on the two of them, not one!

"There are still many bombs! It will be explo-" The man said as Rei showed several dolls in his hand and burned the dolls with his blue flame.

"It's already found." Rei said as he walked closer to him. He grabbed his head with his left hand. "An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth, and Evil for Evil.." He said as he showed a cold expression.

"An Eye for an Eye, a Tooth for a Tooth, and Evil for Evil!?" Ruiko's eyes were wide, "no, it can't be…"

"Shut up! I'll show you! I'll show you all!" he reached into his bag, tossing several aluminium cans at Rei, "GO TO HELL!" he screamed as he gave it his all. He would blow them to smithereens!

The unstable graviton let loose. But Rei, still standing without any problem as he vanish the explosion with his blue flame from his right hand. "What on earth… Don't tell me? The 'Uncode'!" Ruiko gasped almost reverently as Rei burned the villain in his stream of blue fire that engulfed the boy's body.

'That blue flame…..It is really him.' Ruiko thought as she witnessed the blue flame that swirling around him. 'The blue flame that beautiful and astounding, Cold and hot, Dangerous and peaceful, that blue flames really-' She thought as her eyes become blur.

* * *

/later/

"So, are you the one that stopped the perpetrator?" a female voice came from behind Rei.

"Yes, I suppose that's m – Konori-chan?" Rei's asked as he recognized the Judgement member behind him.

Konori Mii dropped the clipboard she was holding as her face lost all colour. "Kamijou-kun…"

Rei sighed as he bent forward to pick up the clipboard, offering back to her with a warm smile, "It's been a while, huh? I see you joined Judgement after leaving Big Spider," he commented as he pointed to her armband.

"Y-yeah...," she coughed as she attempted to regain her composure," I heard you still do a job as Un:coded to…."

Rei was just shrugged as she smiled at him. She knew him from an accident in past, he saved her from a certain accident in town, from that time he knew about Big Spider.

"The perpetrator has been undergoing counseling sessions for the past two weeks but his behavior kept getting more and more erratic. Nobody could have expected this though. His power level was verging on a high tier Level 2 but explosions of that magnitude are closer to a Level 5." Konori said as Rei narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying that the database recorded his data wrongly?" Rei asked.

"It's possible. But I don't see how he could have exploited a loophole at all. System Scan was just a day ago and the database was updated this morning. Unless he was deliberately hiding his skills…" Mii sounded unconvinced.

"Maybe….maybe…." Rei muttered as he warm smiled at her. "Sorry I couldn't be of much help then."

"No need to worry. Catching the culprit is Judgement's duty, after all." Mii said with a smile as she finished writing on the clipboard. "It was nice meeting you again, Kamijou-kun," she added as she left.

"You know you could be hero from this action." Mikoto said as she came to Rei from behind and he walked away.

"I don't need to be a hero..." Rei said as he smiled warmly at her. "What important is everyone is all right so it will be okay, right." He said as she blushed and walked out.

When he walked away, He could hear lightning and her angry voice as his phone ringing again. He took the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Un:Coded new mission for you again." The voice said in sing song tone as the message received in his handphone.

He walked to Darkness in City as he smiled.

It will be more interesting from now on. He doesn't know whoever will be his opponent, but there was something that sure for him, he was going to burn all evil that standing in his way.

* * *

Done

With new month, comes new stories and news fics that involving Code:Breaker was made, And more on the way.

The story was inspired by what if Rei was transported to other dimension and getting involved with the magic side and science side affairs from the start. The little plotline started growing, gnawing at me till I finally said "To hell with it, I'll merge both into one!"

This what if story will be my second priority after Sky that became my primary priority. Things will differ, naturally, and character developments will be different as well.

Next chapter: A silver haired nun


	2. Chapter 2: Index and 18th July

Chapter1: Silver haired Nun and July 18th

Judgment is Academy City's student-based disciplinary committee, comprised of students from all over Academy City. There are no minimum age requirements to **join** Judgment but you had to be of certain age to begin active duty, not to mention the 'spartan' training that was provided by a dangerous Anti-Skill member to toughen up Judgment members. Or so the rumours went. Regardless, Judgment is one of Academy City's primary peace-keeping entities, though their duties and patrols were largely limited to schools and minor incidents. However, in this case, a mass serial bomber was wrecking havoc all over Academy City and Anti-Skill, stifled by the bureaucracy, had no choice but to involve Judgment in the apprehending of the terrorist.

Or, as Shirai Kuorko thought snidely, they should have just let them handle it from the start. 80% of the city population are students, after all. This means that no matter how you look at it, the sheer number Judgment members far exceeded the number of Anti-Skill adult manpower available. Not to mention that since this terrorist is most likely an Esper… well, what could these adults do to a coward that hid in the shadows and bombed indiscriminately? Shoot thin air?

But still, the reason why she was here in District 1, where the Judgment Underground Operations is located, was simply to get an update on the situation. This meeting also served to update the Judgment members on the latest news and reports regarding the graviton bombings. Still, did it really have to be at 6am in the morning? Kuroko stifled a yawn as she struggled to pay attention to her branch chief.

"The serial graviton incidents have been increasing in both frequency and prevalence," Konori Mii, Chief of the 177th Judgment branch, announced importantly as she clicked the mouse, highlighting several locations reflected on the projection, the screens then changed to close-ups of the respective locations that had been ravaged by the bombings, eliciting a fair number of murmurs from the Judgment members present. "… the first victim last week," Mii continued seriously, "The times and places of their occurrences are apparently unrelated. We are examining evidence from the scenes using psychometrics but we've yet to achieve any results. Judgment will continue to cooperate with Anti-Skill to heighten the security measures and avoid further victims. All our resources will be pooled into this case."

"What about yesterday's incident and synchrotron user?" a senior member asked quizzically.

"We have already received the report from Anti-Skill," Mii replied, "with further probing from a telepath, we are certain that the suspect is unrelated to these current bombings," Mii looked around at all the Judgment members tersely, "I urge all of you to be vigilant. Please do your best in helping Anti-Skill apprehend the culprit."

"Yes, sempai!" the Judgment members hollered as one as the meeting was adjourned.

/In another place/

indiscriminate bombings but the result was the same as it had been for the past week : Dead end. "Ugh…" she moaned as Uiharu Kazari came up to her with a concerned expression, looking up at her partner with effort.

"Are you ok, Shirai-san?" Kazari asked with a smile of amusement at her partner's unusually lifeless demeanour.

"What do you think?" Kuroko ground out, lifting her head slowly, "I'm completely exhausted. That bombing yesterday added another pile of paperwork and he's totally unrelated to the serial bombing… Why did I agree to do the paperwork this week?" she whined.

"It was decided on lottery," Kazari reminded her pleasantly, "and it was your idea, so you shouldn't really be complaining so much."

"… You're enjoying this aren't you?" Kuroko deadpanned.

Kazari decided not to push it. As exhausted as Kuroko was, the moment something made her angry or excited was when her energy would suddenly multiply hundredfold. "Well," she said, "I'm going to Seventh Mist today with Saten-san and Misaka-san, aren't you coming?" she tilted her head curiously.

"Unfortunately," Kuroko sighed in disgust, "while you're out shopping," she shot Kazari a chiding look, "I'm saddled with duty. Luckily, Konori-sempai will be in the office today, so we might be able to get some leads."

"Oh!" Kazari nodded her head enthusiastically, Konori-sempai was their chief in their 177th Judgment branch. And what a sempai she was! Kazari admired her glamorous proportions and strong nature. She was also smart and pretty, everything that Kazari wanted to be when she grew up. "Update me if you get any leads, ok?" she called back as she left the room, waving back at Kuroko before leaving.

"… I can't move," Kuroko finally said after a moment of silence.

"Come on, Shirai-san," Mii said encouragingly, holding out a carton of milk, "we still have a long day ahead of us. Have some milk."

"Musahino Milk?" Kuroko looked up her sempai disbelievingly, "you're giving me **milk** to try and keep me awake? Logical deduction would imply that coffee is a better choice."

"Coffee becomes ineffective over time," Mii explained patiently, her eyes closing as she took a huge gulp of milk, "and it's addicting, plus it does not come with health benefits. Milk, on the other hand, has a lot of nutrients suitable for growing girls like yourself."

"… Suitable for growing girls, she says," Kuroko repeated slowly as she lifted the carton with a apprehensive leer and sniffed it tentatively. Sighing, she decided to give it a try.

*GLUG*

"Hey, it's pretty good."

/In a certain dorm/

"It's hot…" Rei complained as he woke up. After yesterday's battle, he still continued his job as Un-code and he just back at this morning. Yesterday it looks like due to unknown reason Mikoto struck her lightning and destroyed the electricity distribution technology center with her lightning strike. Unfortunately, this meant that Rei's apartment had no electricity to speak of.

Unfortunately implications aside, Rei was also well aware of another unlucky fact. His fridge was out too. Again, this meant that whatever he had in his fridge could hardly be called edible anymore. In short, "Fukou da" He muttered as he closed the cover of his fridge. 'But why the level upper attack all people like him, why not some level 4 or 3?' he thought recalled information that he got from destroyed all level upper devices yesterday.

He was so deep in his musings that when he went out to his balcony to retrieve his futon, he did not pay any attention to what he was lifting up as he turned back and walked into the room. That is, until a growl resembling thunder made his ears perk up and he looked down at his stomach. "That wasn't me," he said to himself as he looked at his blankets next. That had suddenly gained a pair of legs and an arm, not to mention a head.

The girl's lovely fingertips twitched and her head slowly rose from its hanging position. Her silk-like silver hair smoothly split to either side like a curtain and the girl's face appeared from between the long, long hair. Her white skin and green eyes made her seemed like a doll to Rei.

"I…"

The girl's cute but slightly dried lips slowly moved.

"I'm hungry."

"…"

"I'm hungry."

"…"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm hungry?"

The silver-haired girl seemed to get a little irate at how Rei stood there like a breathtaking piece of art.

"Hmm." he said as he stared at the girl draped over the balcony railing. "What? Are you trying to say you collapsed from exhaustion or something?"

"You could also say I have collapsed and am about to die." She answered honestly with sad tone. "It would be great if you could feed me enough food to fill me up." She asked food with a moe manner.

Rei paused as she looked up at him with wide, earnest eyes. Her eyes that begged for food in an extremely moe manner. "… Wait here," he sighed, giving in as he grabbed a portable heater and proceeded to heat up some instant noodles.

"Thank you. And it's time to eat." She thanked him as her mouth engulfed it along with the cup, Rei's arm included.

Honestly, he had no idea why is he life in that world full of misfortune.

/Later/

"I suppose I need to start with an introduction." Index said with a huge smile.

Rei sighed, "Actually, I would rather you started explaining why you were hanging there." He said as Index ignored it.

"My name is Index." She introduced herself.

Rei's left eyebrow lifted in amusement, "That's clearly a fake name! What do you mean Index!? What are you, a table of contents!?" he said as Index shocked.

"Ah, well, I don't really remember my real name," the nun named Index replied sadly, "And I ended up on your balcony because I slipped and fell. My original intent was to cross the rooftops."

'Rooftop?' Rei thought.

Rei realised that cheap student dorms lined the building level and even more of the same types of eight-story buildings were lined up as he looked up at the celling. One glance out the balcony showed a gap of two meters between buildings. It was true that a running jump could get you from one rooftop to another. However...

"But that's eight stories high? One wrong step and you'd be heading straight to hell."

"I didn't have a choice," she said as she slurped finished the bowl of noodles in record time, "I was being pursued."

Rei's eyes narrowed. "Pursued? By whom? What do they want? Why are they after you?" he rattled off, wanting to know the details behind this nun that had somehow survived a fall from a rooftop to a balcony and was completely unharmed.

"Ah, erm, well, where do I start…? Ah, yes. My magician name is Dedicatus545, which means the lamb that is devoted to protecting the knowledge of the strong. My other name, Index, refers to an Index of forbidden texts," Index began slowly, "As to why I'm being pursued; I believe they are after the 103,000 grimoires that I possess."

"103,000 grimoires?" Rei repeated.

"They are books of vast power, like the Book of Dead, the Book of Eidon, Lemegeton and the Necronomonicon. These are just the tip of the iceberg, each of these grimoires has the potential to bring about great destruction," Index explained.

"… Books that bring destruction," Rei muttered in interest, "Ok, let's say I believe you. Where are these so-called grimoires? You're empty handed as far as I can see."

"They're right here," Index said simply, spreading her arms widely and spinning around.

"Wait, you're not telling me you memorized everything down in your head, are you?" Rei goggled at her, "I've heard of **Perfect Memorization** but 103,000 books? That means you're an Esper, right?"

"An Esper?" Index tilted her head quizzically, "No, I'm not. Those people are after me for the knowledge I possess, they are the Magicians, the Magic Cabal."

Rei blinked, "Magic? Magic Cabal? Are they a religious group or something?" He asked as she pouted.

"I somehow feel you're making fun of me," Index muttered as Rei smiled warmly.

"No I am not." He said as she grew irritated.

"You are making fun of me!" Index scowled at him. "See you put that fake smile to make fun of me."

Rei sighed as he looked at his left arm, **"Why don't you tell her about your power!" **his left arm said as he sighed. "I really don't believe any magic! I knew few super powers that we got since we born but I never heard about anything like magic and I refuse to believe in it." He said with serious tone as tears started dwell from her eyes.

"It's Magic!" Index insisted, her face scrunching up in a pout, "Magic is different from whatever you Espers use to obtain your powers!"

"… Prove it," Rei taunted, "You say Magic exists? Show me something that Magic can do that Science can't. Like create a fire in vacuum or turn this table back into its core components."

"… I can't," Index deflated, "I don't have any mana to use magic with. But it's weird that you would believe in the supernatural and not magic!"

"Believing in psychic powers but not in magic makes no sense," Index continued with a pout. "Are those psychic powers really all that great? It isn't right to make fun of people just because you have some kind of special power."

"Well, yeah." Rei said with small sigh. "I agree. It's not right. It's wrong to think of yourself as above others just because you can pull off some little trick."

"Well, for the people who live in this city, the power they have is like a part of their personality, so you should probably be a bit forgiving as far as that goes. In fact, I'm one of those espers, too." Rei explained as he smiled with a warm but sad smile.

"Is that so, idiot. Hmph. You can always just bend a spoon with your hand instead of messing around inside your head." Index said in mocking tone as she puffed her chest"Hmph, hmph. What's so great about a guy who cast aside his natural shade to color himself artificially? Hmph."

"…You don't mind if I shut that mouth of yours along with that ridiculous pride, do you?" Rei smiled with a warm but scary smile.

"Ah! You're impossible!" Index yelled as Rei's expression relaxed slightly, "I'll show you!" she rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, "You asked me how I could survive that fall right?" she brandished the knife threateningly.

"Oi! What are you…?" Rei asked as he ready to leap to her.

"This robes are enchanted, a powerful defensive barrier called the 'Walking Church'," Index explained as she held the knife, "A church's holy barrier compressed into a small clothing like this. It affords me with enough protection to withstand gunshots and swords! Even falling down a ten storey building wouldn't be able to kill me! Well, as long as I have my hood on, at least,"

Rei sighed, "So that's just another lame magic trick, I can burn that off with my power right?" He asked as she smiled full of triumph.

"Yes, but only if your power is real. Heh heh heh." Index taunting him as Rei ran to her and burned the robe with his blue flame.

"See? What was all this about your Super power? Nothing at all happened. Heh hen." Index said as she put her hands on her hips and puffed her small chest in pride.

But in the next instant, her clothes fell straight down like the gift's ribbon. The hat-like one-piece hood must have been an isolated item because it alone remained. Having only her head covered made it seem all the more painful. The girl froze still with her hands on her hips and her small chest puffed out in pride. To sum it up, she was completely nude.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed as she bared her teeth and jumped to him.

"Yoh, Kami-yan I'm coming in" a voice barged in as Tsuchimikado Motoharu walked in and saw a naked girl with silver hair wearing a nun's veil on the top of Rei. Her face was very close to Rei and looked like she was ready to do _that_ plus with his shirt that kind soaked with sweat.

"Ahh… I didn't know you had company Kami-yan" He said as he tried not to look at the naked girl and his still blushing friend. "I'll just put this here" he said as he put some file. "Enjoy your time Kami-yan, didn't know you had a nun fetish but be sure to use protection okay?" He said as he left them alone and from out he could hear a bite sound.

/later/

"Oh god. And I thought I was being nice." He said as he nursed his bruised arm. "I'm sorry for what happen okay…" He said as she threw his watch.

"I can't believe you can still be so relaxed after doing that to me…" Index moaned as she huddled under the covers of his blanket with a frightening black aura. Rei looked at his hand, he still confused. His Satan flame couldn't burn it even if he used that in her magic robe.

"Finished."

Index suddenly flung the blankets off her with a triumphant cry. Rei stared blankly. She had somehow sewn the cloths back together in a near perfect copy of her nun's habit. Except… "What's with that iron maiden look?" he asked pointedly at the safety pins at the corner.

"It's called the mat of needles in Japanese," Index said as she slumped, "I can't believe that it's ruined. Your flames, what's it called?"

"Hm! Satan blaze," Rei said as he glanced at her.. "Do you happen to know anything about it?" he asked distractedly as he sent a reply.

"Hmm… I would say that it's a strange thing," Index said with an odd smile as she jumped off the bed, "your flame had a same power like 7 sins in hell..." She said as he smiled warmly. "But your flame feel so warm like a sun."

Rei stunned when he heard that. Her words ringing in his head like what he heard from Sakurakouji. He never forget about...

"Do you want to stay here?" He asked as he put his black blazer on and she shook her head.

"No. If I continue to stay here, they'll catch up sooner or later," Index explained almost sadly, "You wouldn't want this place to go down in flames, right?" she ran to the door in a hurry.

"Wait a second," Rei asked, "do you have any place to go once you leave? Will you be alright without your 'Walking Church'? These magicians won't know that it's destroyed, right?"

"Like I said, the enemy will come here soon," Index explained with a small smile, "My clothes has a unique mana to it. They're probably going to apply a search based on it. But don't worry, once I make it to a Church, they'll help me."

Rei smiled as he walked out with Index and smiled without fear, "don't worry if anything happen to you, I will help you even if I must drag you out from hell." He said as she blushed and nodded.

Index turned to face him, "Thank you," she said as she disappeared around the corner.

Rei sighed. What was the world coming to? People chasing after a girl as young as her. He looked at his handphone.

/Saten Ruiko/

Saten Ruiko was having problems keeping her mind from drifting. Well, it wasn't as if she had a great attention span or anything, she spaced out in class all the time anyway. There is only just one problem: she was playing a game. Normally, playing games served to alleviate boredom and keep her from thinking overmuch but this time, she couldn't stop it from continuously popping into her head.

The Un:Coded, that is.

Ruiko finally let go of the mouse as Mario dropped into yet another endless crevice. Uttering a groan of defeat, she allowed her head to hit the table with a loud 'thud'. "Great, I'm thinking about a guy now… sure, he's not that bad looking but – what am I saying…" she smacked herself in the head.

"So...He was that guy...," She mused thoughtfully as his face showed in her mind. His face looked so cold and without any scary, but felt so warm at the same time. "He's really cool..." she said to herself softly. She could feel her face heating up slightly.

"I wonder if I meet him again..." She mused as she saw someone who she knew.

Sure enough, standing in front of an ATM was Kamijou Rei.

"Oi!" Saten cried as she walked to him.

"Oh, you are the one from two days ago right." Rei said as she smiled.

"Yup, sure is," Ruiko remarked cheerfully. Noting the error sign on the ATM machine, she looked back up at Rei curiously, "is something wrong?"

"My ATM card is stuck," Rei smiled warm but sad, "This is the third time it's happened this week."

Ruiko stared, "Wow, that's really unlucky of you…" Ruiko grinned as she walked up to the machine. "Let me try."

Rei walked a bit as she slammed down at the ATM with a foreboding crash. The ATM spat out his card with a whirring sound.

Rei caught the card on reflex, his smile in interest. "You and Shocker-san sure have violent solutions to everything…" he said under his breath.

"Eh?" Ruiko looked at him curiously.

"It's nothing. Though I think hitting the machine was -" the machine began to emit a loud, wailing sound of errors. Rei sighed as he took her hand and ran from that place leaving the machine alone.

/a while later/

"I think we lost them," Rei wheezed as he finally stopped. He let go off her arm as he apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, really," Ruiko chuckled, massaging her sore hand gently, "Are you always this unlucky?" she asked pointedly.

"Always," Rei said simply."As apology for dragging you into this mess, how about breakfast? It's on me." He said, pointing at a nearby restaurant, "That place sells decent foreign food."

"I don't think that's really…" a loud growl came as she attempted to protest. Rei glanced down at her stomach with a warm smile.

Ruiko blushed, "I'm not hungry, really!" another growl rumbled from her stomach. "Ok, maybe a little." She admitted sheepishly.

They walked to the restaurant, picking a seat with a good view of the scenery. As they ordered the food, Ruiko reached into her bag, taking out her laptop and setting it up.

"Man, I was worried that I would be bored today, but it seems that all the interesting things happen around you," Ruiko joked as the laptop started up.

"You don't say," Rei smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"Why are you stayed in Level 0? I mean, you're the rumored Un:coded, right?" Ruiko asked bluntly.

Rei smiled as his gaze hardened. "You know, I was wondering what you were digging for when you outright stated yourself to be a Level 0 in your introduction,"

"I don't have a good opinion of high level Espers," Ruiko admitted, "They come off as-"

"Stuck-up? Full of themselves? Looking down on people weaker than them?" Rei continued, his expression unreadable.

"Y-yeah…" Ruiko said, mildly unnerved at his grim posture.

"Well you are right and wrong about that." He said with a smile that unreadable."But you have to learn that not all Espers are like that. Sure, the power goes to their head but…" his lips curled into a wistful smile, "in the end, they're still human."

"I sorta figured that out yesterday. Misaka-san was… a refreshing experience," she said after a pause, "She was so amazing but she didn't let it go to her head at all!"

"Yes, especially number 3rd and 1st, they are the most intersting guys." Rei said as she looked at him.

"You already met with all number 5s?" Ruiko asked raised her leftbrow.

"I already met all of them..." Rei said as he looked up. "Number 1 is the strongest but most fragile in all number 5s, number 2 is the most vicious one and untrustful one, number 3 is the youngest and simple minded one, number 4 is the smartest and the cunning one, number 5 is the tsundere ojou-sama type, number 6 and 7 are secret." he explained as she looked at him with curious eyes.

"You really never forget about them, even you knew all their feeling..." She said in amazed.

"I never forget about anything, even if all people forget about that, I will never forget about that." Rei said as he smiled. "...And of course I never forget about you too."

"Is that so…" Ruiko murmured blushed, feeling as though he were leaving some important detail out. As she looked out, she was surprised to see Uiharu staring back at them. "Uiharu!"

Uiharu entered the restaurant, waving a greeting to Rei as she turned to face her best friend, "Ah, Saten-san, what are you doing here?"

"I am eating here..." Ruiko said as she realized something. "Ah this is Kamijou Rei, Kamijou-san this is my best friend Uiharu."

"Pleased to meet you!" Uiharu said as she bowed."Do you mind if I join you two?" she asked Rei politely.

"No need to be so formal, Uiharu-san," Rei replied pleasantly. "Why don't you join us here?"

"Ah, don't mind me then," Uiharu said as she sat down and ordered a plate of strawberry jam toast, "So what were you two talking about?" she asked as looked at both Rei and Ruiko curiously.

"We were talking about Kamijou-san's experience!" Ruiko replied excitedly with a big grin, "Let me tell you all about it!"

Rei rested his head on his upright hand nonchalantly, resisting the urge to smile as Ruiko exaggerated about his past with that silly grin on her face.

"Wow, is that true, Kamijou-san!" Uiharu asked, her eyes shining brightly.

Rei blinked as he nodded dumbly.'Why was she so enthusiastic?'

"So cool! You already met and fought them in the past, right?" Uiharu said as he nodded dumbly. "Even you remembered all their feeling and personality you are really a good guy!"

Rei exchanged a 'is she usually like this' look with Ruiko, who returned it with a 'Don't ask. Please don't' of her own.

"Yo!" A voice said as they turned to see Misaka Mikoto behind Rei.

Rei puzzled"What's with that look?" He asked.

Mikoto punched him but he grabbed it, her face crimson, "Who's jealous? BAKA!" she snapped.

"We were just have breakfast! Would you like to join us, Misaka-san?" Uiharu said cheerfully

"I've already had my breakfast with Kuroko," Mikoto said as Rei smiled and looked at his smartphone and narrowed his eyes.

"I have a part time job today," Rei said as he stand up.

"What is your job?" Misaka asked suspiciously.

Rei smiled warmly, "A cleaning trash job..." He said casually as Mikoto narrowed her eyes.

/Certain dorm/

Index was laying on the floor near Rei's room. the crimson streak across her back. It was blood. She was injured, badly injured. A shadow walked near her and smirked forcefully.

"Hm? Hm… hm… hm. She got her pretty good." The shadow looked around and the cigarette in the corner of his mouth waggled as he spoke. "I heard Kanzaki sliced her, but this is… I thought there wasn't anything to worry about because there was no blood trail..."

"So you are the one who hurting her?" The familliar voice asked.

The shadow turned to saw Rei leaned in front off door next his room.

"That would be us," a shadow drawled from his back, "Us magicians, that is."

Dressed in a black priest robes, the red-haired man that proclaimed to be a magician held out a lit cigarette nonchalantly, his golden earrings glinting in the evening light eerily as he brushed his hair away from his face with his free hand, revealing a barcode like tattoo on his cheeks. He was also remarkably tall, he positively towered above Rei with his sheer height.

"So you are magician..." Rei said as he smirked. He had not truly believed in Index's words but here was one, dressed in an odd attire and claiming to be a magician. "You're the one that did this to her?" He said pointing to Index.

"Well, that wasn't me," the magician said, looking away from the blood in distaste, "that'd be my partner, Kanzaki. Although I think she overdid it a little. Well, who would have expected her 'Walking Church' to have been destroyed… Well, I wouldn't have expected her to come back here. Maybe she forgot something. She did have a hood on earlier…"

Rei walked near him as he took off his left hand's glove. "So like the information you have companion," he said as he glared at him.

"Oi, oi," the magician said carelessly, "Looking at me like that won't do you any good. Like I said, I wasn't the one who slashed her. I doubt Kanzaki wanted to draw blood either, her 'Walking Church' would have stopped such a weak blow flat. I don't know how it was destroyed, but there you have it."

Rei didn't hear it as he punched him with his satan flame's punch. his fists brushed past something paper-like but Belphegor burned whatever form of protection the magician was using. His punch hitted him as he flew back.

his tongue tasting the coppery feel of blood in shock as he staggered on his feet, almost hitting the wall hard. Stunned, amazed that he had been hit, his hand touched his lips slowly, recoiling as he felt the warm pulse of blood on his lips. "How did you punch through the barrier I set up?" he demanded as Rei released a big satan flame and the magician looked terrified.

"Why don't you guess, Magician? Maybe your magic doesn't work on me. But know this," he smiled as behind him stood a big monster that made by blue flame, "You've just pissed the Devil off."

The magician smirked, popping the veins in his neck lightly as he straightened, his hand plucking the cigarette from his mouth as his lips thinned, spitting the blood out as he glared at Rei. He had entered the fight thinking that he had the advantage. But Rei had surprised him, both with his flame and power. The fact that he was facing a battle hardened opponent that was intimidated in the least by had forced him to regard Rei as an angel class opponent. "Stiyl Magnus," he declared, "my magician name is Fortis931. In Japanese…" he tossed the cigarette aside, "It means: I'll show you why I'm the strongest here!" he barked as the cigarette suddenly combusted, turning into a bright ball of flame that scorched the plants and flew straight at Rei.

The torrent of fire engulfed the corridor and Stiyl allowed himself a small smile as he lighted yet another cigarette, "Is that it?" he asked aloud, assured of his victory. It didn't matter how the boy had punched through his barrier, there was no way - !

A blue flame extinguished his flames in ease as Rei walked in and grabbed his head. "Burn to ashes!" he said as Stiyl's body engulfed in blue flame. He will be turn to ashes if he didn't push him away and chanting many charm to put off the flames. "The flames of Satan…" he whispered in disbelief as Rei stood at the center of the blue flames, his eyes shining with an unholy light that made him seem every bit the devil he claimed to be."This can't be… What are you?" he whispers as Rei smiles down at him.

"Just a normal cleaner," Rei replied simply as Stiyl's start chanting some rune.

" O. (One of the five great elements from which the world is constructed.) F. (The great flame of the beginning.)"

An unpleasant sweat began to drip from Stiyl's entire body. This was because the creature before him in a summer uniform had taken the form of a human's. Stiyl's spine trembled as he got the feeling that inside that boy's skin was not flesh and blood but some strange oozing something.

" E. (It is a light of blessing that raises life and a light of judgment that punishes evil.) D. (It is overflowing with calm blessings and with freezing misfortune that destroys cold darkness.) S. (Its name is fire and its role is the sword.) P! (Be manifested and become the power that eats into my body!)"

The torso of Stiyl's priest's habit swelled out and forces from within popped off the buttons. With the roar of flames sucking in oxygen, a giant mass of fire shot out from within his clothes. It was not merely a mass of flames.

The crimson burning flames had something black and dripping like fuel oil at its core. It was in the form of a human. The thing was reminiscent of the seabirds dripping with black fuel oil after a tanker accident and it was eternally burning.

"Innocentius," Stiyl finished, "The witch hunting pope. It meaning is… to kill the enemy!" he declared as Innocentius surged forward.

In ease Rei used his Satan flames to extinguish the Innocentius. It was simply that Stiyl was still smiling despite having his final trump card destroyed. That expression was enough to make him hesitate before carelessly taking that last step.

The sound of a viscous liquid moving could be heard from all around. Behind him tiny flames started to recollect it and turned into human shape again.

"Your life ends here, boy," Stiyl Magnus declared, "Innocentius can't be defeated by someone like you." He said as Innocentius leapt to him with a a giant cross, over two meters long, of the crucifying type.

It lifted the cross up with both hands and aimed a downwards swing at Rei's head like a pickaxe. He retaliated with his blue flames as duel between two flames collided and melting many things around them. The time between destruction and revival is most likely not even a tenth of a second.

"It's useless. There's no way you'll be able to defeat Innocentius," Stiyl said confidently as he took out yet another cigarette to smoke. Rei looked at Index as the blood still coming from her wound and he narrowed his eyes.

"Rune," Index said suddenly in a completely different voice. Rei's eyes widened as he looked at her. Her eyes were open, but it was glassy, emotionless as if she were not aware of the world at large, "A 24 letter alphabet that indicates 'secret', 'mystique'. A magical language used by Germanic people starting in 2nd century AD. The roots of Old English. Attacking Innocentius is ineffective. Walls, floors, ceilings. As long as the rune markings remain, Innocentius will rekindle itself infinitely."

"Are you Index?" He asked calmly as she answered.

"That is both correct and incorrect," the robot-like Index replied, "I am associated with the zeroth church sector of the English Purist Church, the 'Necessarius'. I am its grimoire library. Official name given is Index Librorum Prohibitorum, but the shortened name of 'Index' is acceptable. Currently, I am operating under the automatic secretary John's Pen Mode -"

"Shut up, stupid program," Stiyl spat as he stepped on Index face, causing her to go silent. "You can't do it, you know. Erasing all the runes, that is," Stiyl sneered as he spread his hands wide, "Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust. Squeamish Bloody Rood!" he roared as twin plumes of fire erupted above both his open palms and he flung both plumes at Rei like a ball.

Rei smirked as he said, "Belphegor." Then the black flames engulfed him and making a black flames robe around his body. He engulfed Innocentius in black flames and vanished the twin plumes of crimson fire. When he walked from Innocentius, Stiyl's cigarettes fall from his mouth in disbelief from what he saw.

"Innocentius… Innocentius, Innocentius!" Stiyl shouted… but not a single thing in the world changed. "A-Ash to ash, dust to dust, Squeamish Bloody Rood!" the magician finally roared, but not even a sword of flames appeared, much less the giant flame god.

The sword of flames vanished from his hand to as a hand grabbed his head and he saw cold and merciless eyes. "Burn to Ash-"

"Nanasen!"

"!" Rei jumped back as the ground erupted as something tore through the ground and a shadow appeared beside Stiyl, grabbed him and dashed towards Rei and he raise his hand to protected him from a daito that came from his above. Rei suddenly found himself bound by something thin and sharp, falling face first to the ground as the bindings held him tight, then he released big blue flames from his body and turn all the wires to Ashes.

"You saved me, Kanzaki Kaori," Rei heard Stiyl thank the newcomer gratefully as they landed some distance away, closer to Index.

"You took your opponent too lightly," the voice was distinctly female. His eyes widened as he saw the vision of beauty above him. Long, lustrous black hair that was tied in an exotic ponytail and onyx eyes stared down at him. She had a princess-like face and a very well-proportioned body, which was accentuated by her shirt that was tied at the bottom, baring her midriff and her jeans had a torn corner.

"You," she said softly, her voice controlled and refined, "Were you the one that destroyed Index's 'Walking Church'?"

"Yeah, I am the one who did it." Rei said as he saw her ran toward him with impossible speed except by Heike and he quickly defended himself from her sword.

Kanzaki Kaori glared at him, her eyes furious, "You fool! Why did you do it! Because of you, I…" her grip tightened on her sword as Rei pushed her back and looked at her.

"That still doesn't give you a reason to attack her!" Rei said shocking her. Never in her life had she seen a pair eyes like that. Full of determination and burden in his shoulders, eyes that no matter she saw she really sank into that eyes.

When she spaced out…. A blue flames punch already near her face and she quickly released her sword from it case and….

"Yuisen!"

The massive orange light and blue flames collided and caused a big explosion that destroyed around Rei's room.

/A while later/

Night. The sirens of fire trucks and ambulances resound as they pass through the main street.

Even though the dormitory was almost empty, apparently there was someone who thought it was a good idea to trip the fire alarm and activate the sprinklers. In less than no time, the empty apartment's surrounded by fire trucks and onlookers.

Rei touches the hood with his right hand to make it untraceable, and takes it with him. He could have left it as it was and thrown it somewhere to fool the pursuers, but he thinks that that stubborn girl would still want it.

Academy City basically dislikes "outsiders", to the point where large walls were made to surround the city and three satellites constantly survey everything. If a truck delivering goods to a convenience store doesn't have an exclusive ID, their entry would be immediately rejected.

If an ID-less Index were to be admitted into a hospital, her information would be leaked in no time.  
The enemy is an "organization". If they get attacked there, the casualties will increase. Anyway, if Index gets targeted while getting treated- or worst-case scenario, while she's in surgery- she might as well be dead.

Even if he could make his partner to brainwash all people in that hospital, he couldn't get a doctor as good as Heaven canceller to cure her immediately. He gritted his teeth as he cursed his own weakness at this time.

A hand grabbed his left arm as he turned to saw Index, "I'll… be fine. If you… can just stop the bleeding…" Index's voice was weak and showed no hint of the mechanical voice she donned while she explained runes.

Refuse to give up, "Hey, hey! Can you hear me?" Rei asked as he lightly slapped Index's cheek. "Is there anything that can heal wounds in those 103,000 grimoires of yours?"

"...There is, but..." Index said weakly. "It is impossible... for you." Index lets out a small breath.  
"Even if I teach you... the procedure, and you carry it out perfectly... Ouch... Your power will definitely interfere."

Rei grabbed his left arm as he cursed his left arm and his weakness at this time. Why he couldn't save her? Why it must be same like 32nd December once again? He couldn't save any of them even the girl who he really loves more than anything in this world. He couldn't save her like Sakurakouji. Angry at his own weakness he punched a wall and made a small carter.

"…?" Index fell silent for a bit as she grabbed his left arm to reassure him. "No… That isn't what I meant." She said weakly. "Magic isn't something that... ESPers, 'those with talent', can use... Because 'those without talent' wanted to be able to do the same things as 'those with talent', they gave birth to a ceremony and practice called... magic." She explained.

Rei was left speechless. It was true that drugs and electrodes were used on espers like Misaka Mikoto or Accelerator to forcibly expand the circuitry of their brains in a way that made it different from a normal human's. It was true that their bodies were different from others.

But he could not believe it. No, he did not want to believe it.

2.3 million students lived in Academy City and every single one of them had undergone the powers development Curriculum. Even if it were not visibly apparent, even if they could not bend a spoon with efforts so strenuous they burst the blood vessels in their brain, and even if they were the weakest of espers, they were indeed made differently from a normal person.

In other words, the people who lived in that city could not use magic, the one thing that could save the girl. There was a way to save the person before who lay before him, and yet not a single person could.

"Super power and Esper my ass." Rei spat out. "I can't even save the girl suffering before my eyes." He said as the face of a sister from penguin house appeared beside Index.

However, he could come up with no other solution to the situation. The fact that the 2.3 million students living in the city could not use magic was the rule he needed to break down first.

"…?" Rei suddenly noticed something off about his thought process. "Hey, if it's any ordinary 'talentless' person, they should be able to use magic, right?"

Index shocked as she nodded her head "…Eh? Yes." "You don't… need to worry about that… As long as they prepare correctly and perform it correctly… even a middle school student should be able to do it." Index thought for a bit. "Although, if they get the steps wrong, the pathways in their brain and their neural circuitry could be fried… But with the knowledge of my 103,000 grimoires, it will be fine. Do not worry."

REi smiled in relief as he carrying her in his back and ran from that place. "Don't worry I will save you for sure." He reassured her as Index that heard that just blushed and sunk her head into Rei's back.

"I hope she isn't already asleep." Rei muttered

The face of a certain teacher appeared in Rei ogami's mind.

It was the face of Tsukuyomi Komoe, the 135 centimeter tall homeroom teacher of his class who a red randoseru would suit despite her being a teacher.

Well that was the second chapter of the code. In this chapter I want to make his interaction beside with magic side and his job as The Un: coded that making him involved in both matter. This is possibly the most difficult chapter to write thus far. The interactions and the fight especially. I had to write, rewrite, reread and edit it over and over again.

For why Kanzaki interested in Rei's because in her mind she tried and tried to search for a way to save Index but in her desperate time, she give up. She started to realize her foolishness when she looked at Rei's hard will eyes.

Let me know how you think I did for this chapter. What could be improved? What did I do right? What did I do wrong? What would you like to see in the future? Any dream fights that you wouldn't mind seeing take place? Let me know through the reviews! More reviews = Faster updates ^^

Until next time,


	3. Chapter 3: all setting to motion

Chapter3: all setting to motion

Rei was running while he was carrying an injured Index on his back towards Komoe's house.

If those passer-by didn't know better, they'd thought that a charming young man was carrying his sweet, beautiful girlfriend back home under the romantic, starry night sky. However, the various patches of bloodstains on Index's clothes would instantly change the scene to a satisfied murderer happily dancing his way to his victim's burial ground.

"This is the place?" He said looked at the old apartment before him. "Though it does look a little rusty." Tsukuyomi Komoe's home was a two storey apartment that used to be owned by a landlord. Unfortunately for said landlord, Komoe had managed to take over the deed for the lot and had unceremoniously kicked the 'perverted old man' out, as she called him. She lived in one of the rooms but the rest of the apartments were up for rent.

After checking the nameplates on the first floor's doors, he climbed up the run-down and rusty metal staircase and checked the doors there. When he reached the door furthest back on the second floor, he had finally found "Tsukuyomi Komoe" written in hiragana.

Rei rang the bell twice as he punched the door made the door pushed back.

"Yes, I'm coming~" Komoe-sensei's voice came from the large house, "I reinforced the door to stave off newspaper salesmen, so please don't kick it again, desu~"

The sound of soft feet pattering across the marble floor reached his ears as the door gave off a 'click' sound as Komoe unlocked it. The door creaked open slightly and Rei stared as a pink rabbit on two legs peered out at him curiously. No, wait, it was Komoe in a pair of pink bunny pyjamas.

"Wah, Kamijou-chan. Did you start working part time as a newspaper salesman?" Komoe-sensei asked kind surprised.

Rei said as he gently pushed her aside, "No time to explain."

"W-Wait, wait, wait!" Komoe-sensei frantically tried to block Kamijou's way as he pushed her aside. "I-I can't have you suddenly coming into my room. And it isn't just because my room is a horrible mess with empty beer cans littering the floor and cigarette butts piled up in the ash tray!"

Embarrassed at how unkempt her living room was, Komoe rushed to clear away all the cans littered about and kept all of her ashtrays into an empty space on one of her bookshelves. Grinning sheepishly as she turned to face Rei, "Do you hate woman who smokes?" She asked sheepishly.

Ignoring the question, Rei placed Index lying face down on the floor by the coffee table, completely exposing the bloody wound on her back.

Komoe's face instantly turned into one of horror when she noticed the blood on her back,"What happened?!" She whimpered, pointing at Index's back, "What's going on, Kamijou-chan?" she demanded.

Rei looked at her with serious eyes as Index suddenly began to glow brightly. The bluish glow illuminated the room and the occupants stared is fascination at the unearthly hue that it had cast upon them. Then, Index began to speak tonelessly.

"Warning," she began in the same voice that Rei had heard the 'John's Pen' Mode refer itself as, "Chapter 2, Stanza 6. The loss of vital energy due to blood loss has surpassed the safety level, forcing reboot in John's Pen Mode. In the present state, according to the international standard time shown on the clock tower of London, body will lose the minimum votal power necessary to maintain life in fifteen minutes and perish."

"I would be very grateful if you could listen to my instructions and apply the necessary treatment to save myself," John's Pen Index finished speaking and for a moment, silence reigned in the room. Komoe was the first to speak.

"Erm, Kamijou-chan… what did she mean by magic?" Komoe asked curiously, her eyes still fixated on the blood and strange blue glow that Index was giving off. A million thoughts were running through her head but she could not seem to wrap her mind around what seemed to be happening now. Then she realized something as she looked at his eyes with forceful and afraid eyes,

"Is….this involved…. With that Work?" she whispered. Komoe-sensei was privy to a few of Rei's secrets, especially since she had been the one to took care him since he was 5 years old.

"No, this isn't really related to that…" Rei explained as he stood up and looked at Komoe-sensei with very serious eyes. "Sensei, I know this may sound strange, but what Index is saying is true. There is magic in this world. And, while I hate to say it, I can't help her. You are the only one who can. So please, help her," he pleaded as she nodded her head.

"If you want to help," John's Pen Mode Index said suddenly, "Then I suggest you to guarding this place from other magicians and helped them that need your help for now." She said as he smiled at Index and Komoe-sensei.

"Please take care of her." He said as opened the door and left.

Finally, Komoe looked back down at Index and gave her own sigh. "Um… so what am I supposed to be doing again?" she asked plaintively.

"What is the current local time," Index said suddenly in her John's Pen Mode as Komoe peered down at her. The sudden statement caused Komoe to jump back in surprise but Index showed no indication that she was aware of her surroundings, "In Japan Standard Time? And the Date please?" Index finished.

"Um," Komoe decided that the delirious girl was probably not up for a lecture on ordering her elders, so she instead choked back her initial reaction to correct her speech, choosing to go with the flow instead, "July the 20th, 8.30pm." Index's blank eyes suddenly shifted, the dark green irises fixing on Komoe eerily.

"I notice that you did not consult a clock," Index said, finally giving an indication that she was aware of the outside world at large, "Is that time accurate?" she pressed, her voice still maintaining its robotic nature.

"I don't have the clock in this room," Komoe explained, "Sensei's internal clock goes by the second, so it should be accurate. I can adjust my internal body clock with a stable diet and exercise pattern." Any normal person would have derided that statement, with it sounding fairly ridiculous even to Komoe's friends. Still, her sense of timing was scarily accurate and her friend Yomikawa had all but given up consulting her watch when she was with Komoe.

"…" Index did not attempt to put Komoe's words to the test, instead, the girl shifted her head, angling it so she could look up at the sky. Her eyes focused and squinted, "From the position of the stars and angle of the moon, it matches the direction of Sirius with an error of 0.038." Komoe gawked at Index's matter-of-fact statement and how she seemed to be able to see the stars and moon with the lights behind her but made no move to interfere as Index returned her gaze to Komoe, "Then," Index continued as if the previous statement had corroborated with Komoe's impeccable sense of time, "to confirm. The current local time in Japan Standard Time is July 20th, 8.30pm, correct?"

"Yes, we're at the 53 second mark, to be exact," Komoe confirmed.

At that, Index finally picked herself off the ground, resting on her knees while Komoe panicked over the wounded girl moving suddenly, "Ah! You should not be moving with those wounds of yours!" Komoe cried but Index merely turned to face her without changing her expression.

"Do not worry," she said in such a flat tone that Komoe did not know whether to feel reassured or fearful at how this girl seemed to be so calm despite the severity of her wounds. "Regeneration is possible," Index continued as she finally stood up, seeming to feel no pain as she walked across the room. Komoe's eyes followed her in morbid fascination as Index stood over her dining table, a wooden table crafted in a circular shape, and pressed a finger against her wound, taking out a fresh blob of blood and letting trickle onto the table. Placving a finger on the small puddle of blood, Index began to draw as she spoke, "The end of Cancer, the period is midnight between 8 to 12. Bearing is west. Guardian is Undine. The Angel is Helheim."

"Ah…" Komoe trembled in part shock, part disgust and part wonder at Index's inexplicable actions. How could she be so calm with all the blood? What was she saying? What was she drawing? All these questions and more beat at Komoe's head, all wanting to be answered. Her mouth was open, the words frozen on her lips as she watched Index draw an odd symbol on her table with fresh blood. "What is this?" she asked finally as she finally gulped down all the questions that wanted to be answered and went with the first thing that came to mind.

"Magic," Index replied matter-of-factly, "this is a magic circle, where we will be setting the simulation for this room. I will need to borrow your hand and body from this part on." She turned to face Komoe again, "If you follow my instructions to the letter, no misfortune will befall anyone here and you shall have no need to bear a grudge against anyone."

"Ah… Ah…" Komoe was torn between throwing her hands up and declaring Index to be crazy and needing to be confined to an asylum for drawing occult symbols in blood or asking the girl to lie the hell down so she could reduce the bleeding while she called the ambulance. The latter won, "You should just lie down and wait for the ambulance! I'll go call them now!" she said as she scrambled for the phone.

"I do not know what an ambulance is," Index remarked bluntly, "but will it be able to heal wounds of this severity?" She turned to show Komoe her blood-drenched back, "Or replenish sufficient vital energy, mana, to my body? If it cannot tend to it within 10 minutes, it will be too late." Komoe froze in the midst of reaching for the phone, her hand paralyzed as the implications set in. This girl in front of her was going to die. The ambulance would take at least 10 minutes to reach here and whatever nonsense this girl was spouting… could it really be believed? This girl called Index seemed to trust in it. And Rei too. So, what should she do? Take a leap of faith? No, it wasn't a matter of faith. What was she talking about? If she had to choose between saving her or letting her die, then the choice was obvious!

"Alright," Komoe said as she took the plunge, "I'll give this magic thing a shot. So, what should I do?" Komoe asked, her tone plaintive, "Sensei is a teacher, not a secret magical girl, you know?"

"… I'm grateful for your cooperation," Index said as she coughed up a spittle of blood, much to Komoe's horror. Index ignored the blood as she closed her eyes, "First… what is that black object over there?" she pointed to a corner. Komoe turned to see what Index was pointing at scrambled over to grab the object in question.

"This is a memory card for games," she explained uncertainly, wondering where the conversation was going.

"Please put that in the middle of the table," Index requested.

"It's a mini-dining table, by the way," Komoe joked, trying to inject some levity into the situation.

"…" Index titled her head slightly, "I do not see how that is supposed to be affecting our ritual," she said blankly as she requested for more items to be placed on the table. In the end, two Gekota toys were placed on both sides of the memory card, bearing east and west. Four books surrounded the middle pieces in the four directions that, to Komoe sensei, seemed to be eerily familiar. She peered closely at the configuration, before recognition dawned.

"Is this a miniature model of this room?" she asked Index curiously.

"The materials do not matter," Index explained, "If the shapes and roles fit, then the ritual can be carried out." She held out a palm leaden with beads. Komoe had no time to wonder where exactly she had procured them from when they suddenly flew into the air without Index throwing them. She watched in fascination as the beads landed on the table, moving unnaturally to various positions on the table.

"Is this… Magic?" Komoe wondered, "Um, what do these beads represent?"

"The position of your beer cans," Index deadpanned.

Komoe felt a bead of sweat accumulate behind her head, "Maybe I should have cleaned up the room…"

"In any case," Index continued as she turned back to the table, "I would be rather grateful if you followed my instructions accurately. If you commit a mistake in the process, there is a possibility that your nervous system will be burned out," Index once again shifted to face Komoe steely, "Death is what awaits you if you fail. That is what I'm trying to tell you."

Komoe grimaced, "Well, that certainly sounds reassuring…" she said sarcastically even as she gulped.

Index ignored her. Instead, she shifted to face the table again and spread her arms evenly and perpendicularly to her knees, "I will descend the Angel and create a temple," she began, "Repeat after me." Index opened her mouth and… a song came forth, steady and beautiful. Komoe watched in amazement and wonder. The song was like a prayer to God. A strong, dedicated prayer that voiced their wishes. Komoe clasped her hands together, as if she were making a prayer to God and began to sing in tune with Index.

As their song resonated in the room, the entire room began to shake. The tremor didn't register in Komoe's senses until an eye cranked open curiously. Upon seeing the shaking room, the shaking finally registered and Komoe gave a shriek as the room gave a violent lurch, her knee hitting the table as she felt herself lifted into the air roughly and thrown back down again. Komoe grabbed the table to steady herself, her eyes wide in shock as she looked to Index for answers.

"Link successful," Index proclaimed in response, "The temple created atop this table has been successfully linked to the room. Whatever happens in the room will also happen on the table. Whatever happens on the table will also occur in the room." Index paused, then suddenly barked out loudly, making Komoe jump, "Please image it!"

"Eh?"

"A Golden Angel," Index elaborated, "its physique is that of a child's. It possesses two wings. Imagine the sight of this beautiful Angel."

"Angel…" Komoe repeated, unsure of herself as she closed her eyes and tried to her best to picture one. An Angel, two wings… a childlike Angel with two wings… She repeated this over and over in her head. "Asking me to think of imaging an Angel out of the blue is difficult for one who doesn't read manga…" she opened her eyes to complain but was cut off as she noticed something. The room was beginning to distort and she was… sinking! Komoe gave a panicked cry.

"We are not actually summoning an Angel," Index explained calmly, unperturbed by the phenomenon that was occurring in the room, "As a mage, you must use your will to create the form of an Angel," Index continued as even her voice began to sound distorted, "Do you understand?"

"O-Okay!" Komoe said quickly, not wanting to die so soon. She still had classes to teach and so many more things to experience! Focusing, she clasped her hands together in prayer and concentrated. "A cute Angel…" she whispered over and over again and she tried to bring fragments of memory from her youth when her friend had tried to convert her to a Christian by giving her a Bible. An Angel, a messenger of God, a holy guardian… "A cute Angel…" she repeated over and over again.

Then, suddenly, bright light illuminated the room from above as Komoe continued her mantra. From Komoe sensei, fragments of mana ripped themselves from her body. Unrefined and raw, the mana gathered, forming an outline. Finally, it began to take shape. A pair of bright, feathery wings spread itself wide as a formless being came into existence, hovering above the two occupants serenely. Komoe's eyes fluttered open. And it went wide as she took in the visage of the Angel. "EH!" She exclaimed, "I didn't really summon an Angel, did I?" she whispered uncertainly.

Abruptly, the Angel suddenly vanished with a bright burst of light, making Komoe cry out in shock at the sudden happenstance.

"Fixation of form has failed," Index said suddenly, "At the very least, a blue coloured Undine to protect the temple shall suffice. Your mana is too raw and unrefined for anymore. Do you understand?" at Komoe's furtive nod, Index once again began to sing.

This time, Komoe put her entire being into it, her mouth repeating the manta "A cute Angel," over and over again as she desperately tried to visualize it. Give it form. Its face, its body, its wings and then… image it! Unaware of her surroundings, Komoe never noticed one of the Gekota figurines begin to melt until the sound made her open one eye. She eyed Index in wonder. The nun appeared to be completely oblivious to her surroundings as she continued to sing beautifully. Her resolve strengthened by Index's display of dedication, Komoe closed her eyes and tightened her clasping hands. It was now or never! And then, it happened. Mana coalesced and an Angel descended from above.

The Angel smiled, as if delivering salvation to the lost lambs before it as spread its wings wide before Index and took flight, disappearing in a shower of light. And then, at a long last, the room became dark.

A moment of silence later, Index finally spoke, "Along with the replenishment of Mana, I have confirmed the avoidance of life endangerment. John's Pen will now revert back to Sleep Mode." The light finally returned to Index's eyes and she gave a weary sigh as Komoe's eyes flung open as Index pitched sideways suddenly, forcing the diminutive adult to catch Index frantically before her head hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" Komoe asked Index urgently as she examined the nun's back. Nothing, the wound was gone. Then, this was indeed Magic. Komoe could hardly believe it. "It's all healed," she said aloud, awestruck by the revelation.

"All that is needed now is to heal my own stamina…" Index said weakly, her tone relieved, "The wound itself has been treated, so I'll be fine." She smiled then, a smile of gratefulness and happiness, "Thank God he doesn't need to shoulder this burden anymore."

"Shoulder?" Komoe looked at Index hard, "What do you mean?"

Index blushed, even as she looked up at the ceiling, "I can tell that he is the type that will shoulder everything alone so there won't be anyone hurt. If I died here… he would have felt guilty for the rest of his life for not being able to save me. A burden that he'll shoulder for the rest of his life."

"You could tell that much from your brief interaction with him, huh?" Komoe said sadly, "That boy tries to shoulder more things than he can handle all the time. But you, you're like him now. You were more worried about him than yourself, weren't you?" she asked, looking down at this brave little girl in wonder and admiration.

Index's eyes went wide at that proclamation, before she averted her eyes as her blush deepened, "I don't know," she replied honestly, "I really don't know… but…" she trailed off as her eyes drifted shut.

Komoe smiled down at Index in relief, happiness and mock anger at Index's sleeping form. "He's got another one desu," she lamented at the latest addition to what she called the 'Emperor of harem'

/at other place/

At the same time Komoe was conducting the ritual to save Index, a crowd had gathered around the devastated area of Rei's district. The entire area looked like a warzone, with cars strewn all over the place, uprooted lampposts and trees and damaged property everywhere. Excited murmuring was prevalent in the crowd. Did a terrorist attack the district? Why was there no one here when the attack occurred? Were there any victims?

Anti-Skill could not answer that. The blackout last night had caused a security breach and much to their consternation, they could not seem to stem the flow of foreign elements that had apparently snuck into Academy City. As Shirai Kuroko observed the ravaged street coolly, she placed her arms on her waist in thought as she looked around. "This place is a mess," she muttered, realizing that she was understating the damage.

Judgment had been called in to help regulate the crowd and curious onlookers, who were streaming in by the dozens. The extent of the damage was ridiculous. Kuroko was fairly sure that Anti-Skill would be having a fit once news of this purported 'terrorist attack' leaked to the media. "There goes my early night," she sighed, glancing at her handphone impatiently. She frowned. It was odd, why hadn't Onee-sama called in to report to her she was breaking curfew? Or was she back already? Sure the Dorm Supervisor wouldn't just let her pass… would she?

Even as Kuroko continued her musings, no one noticed two figures atop a building, eyeing the destruction with a casual perusal.

"Looks like Academy City had a little 'terrorist attack' Kakine," A girl commented as she stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, where she could survey the district with a practiced eye. "Security breaches and infiltrators,"

Kakine Teitoku spat, his expression bland as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Nothing new, really. Kokoro, has the contacts been found yet?" he asked, tapping his feet impatiently.

"My, my," The girl giggled, "Is Kakine still pissed that Mr. Un:code beat you?"

Kakine glared at her as she stopped her giggling, "I never lose!" He said as she looked at him.

Teitoku was having none of it. Number 1 was weak, confused. The only reason he was above Teitoku himself was because his power had supposedly had the potential to become one of the Level 6. What a joke, that idiot was doing Level Grinding by killing dolls! Still, the calm voice of Aleister Crowley had unnerved the Number 2 Esper and he had listened to the voice raptly the moment he revealed his identity.

"Do you know about that rumor?" Kakine asked as he took the skies.

"A rumor?" She asked as he laughed loudly as he hovered high above the skyscrapers, looking down Academy City like a God.

"About the AIM BURST."

/Rei/

"Evil for evil." Rei said as he burned another level upper in front of him. His phone ringing as he took it. "Hello..."

"So, are you done talking?" a voice asked with a hand phone in her hand as Rei turned back to see a shadow of girl.

"The level 5s number 5, Shokuho Misaki." Rei said in calm tone as the blonde cute girl walked from shadow.

"Good Evening, Rei~" Misaki winked as she entered the room, dressed beautifully in a low cut blue dress. As usual, she had her silk gloves and stockings on which only seemed to add on to her allure.

Smirking at his response, Misaki walked to beside him and leaned at his left side and slung her hand around his body.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rei asked dryly.

"Admiring you," Misaki said shamelessly as she pointed at his body that full of bruises. "You look rugged and so manly." She giggled at her last words, "Glad to see you again my darling."

Rei looked at her at suspiciously, "What do you want from me?" he asked as she hugged his left arm.

Misaki snorted rudely. "Are you that dense or are you just trying to act naïve, Rei?"

Rei looked at her in confusion as she smiled at her confusion. Yeah, since he saved her from Skill-out she became his partner in his part time job, she worked as his informant. In exchange she wanted him to join join her 'clique' in Tokiwadai. A 'clique' was a term referring to a group of students who gathered together for a united purpose. In Tokiwadai, this was mainly the term used since the middle school was catered to girls. But a 'clique' that evolved from it could very well join the underground Esper groups that were infamous for their rampant activities. His run in with a couple of them had been unpleasant, to say the least. But Misaki could control her followers and being the strongest telepathic user in Academy City would invariably attract unwarranted attention, thus the possibility of them joining the underground was high. Very high.

The kidnapping attempt about a year ago merely cemented that possibility.

"So, did you manage to find out anything about that Kidnapping?" He asked as she shrugged.

Misaki's eyes sharpened a little and her playful posture straightened, her lips thinning ever so slightly. "Not much, I'm afraid," she admitted grudgingly, "whoever did it obviously had the support of the higher administration. If I attempt to dig deeper, well…" she scowled uncharacteristically, "I'd be targeted again. And those suits appear to have been tailor made to shut out telepathic abilities. Another dead end, it seems."

"It had a connection with Aleister and higher ups." Rei said as he patted her head and she blushed madly. Even if she always waited for this every time she was with him. But she really never accustomed with this kind of thing.

"Which reminds me, I wasn't exactly here for you entirely," Misaki said as she showed some papers. "I had information that you want." She said as she made her face near his face, "aren't I sweet?"

"Uh huh." Rei said as she pouted cutely.

"Mou, you heartless man. I meant for Level Upper. I heard the news, you know. You took on a magician and all level uppers like a pest around you. The underground is positively buzzing with rumours now." She said as he looked at her and he leaned on the wall.

"How did that get out?" Rei asked sharply.

Misaki shrugged, "It's not my place to question where the underground gets their news from. But here's what I found after I attempted to connect with the mind of an unconscious Level Upper user – they are connected to some sort of AIM network."

"AIM network?"

"It's ingenious, really. By linking their brains together, she is able to resonate their AIM fields by taking control of their Personal Reality. This amplifies the output of the AIM field, enabling it to be used as a network, a processing system, if you will." Misaki explained.

"So there is a mister mind in this mess…." Rei asked as he closed his eyes. "And essentially, she tuned their brains to hers. It's now a giant brain of processing power,"

"Yeah, that's right and she is….." Misaki said.

"Kiyama Harumi." They said in unison as the night fell with a smile from a woman doctor.

/next day/

Kuroko felt terrible. After going back to the dorms last night, the Dorm Supervisor had pounced on her for 'breaking every rule in the book' and had meted out the 'appropriate punishment' using her bare hands. Which was exactly why Kazari had almost fainted when Kuroko had entered the 177th Judgment Branch with her neck at an awkward angle.

"Uiharu," Kuroko got out, as she tried tostraighten her neck but winced at the stinging pain, "Could you help me with this?"

"Ah…" Kazari stared at the odd angle that Shirai's head was in, "How am I supposed to that?" she asked plaintively.

"Just shift it back," Kuroko deadpanned.

"O-Okay…" Kazari said as she placed her hands on both sides of Kuroko's head and forcefully wrenched it to the centre.

*CRACK*

"It hurts…" Kuroko whimpered piteously as her head snapped back into place, "Ah… at least its not tilted at some weird angle that makes me look like a zombie," she said to herself as she winced a little at the numbing pain. "Ok," she said, finally getting down to business, "What do you have for me, Uiharu?"

"I've received a message from the main Judgment Branch," Kazari explained as she clicked the inbox message to show it to Kuroko. Kuroko peered at the computer screen curiously as Kazari highlighted the important points. "We've got a lead on a transaction that is occurring in the later part of the morning." Kuroko seemed to brighten at that. "Accordingly, as to what the informant said, Level Upper is currently being sold by people who know where to procure it."

"Who is this informant?" Kuroko asked curiously.

Kazari shrugged, "No idea at all. However, the source is apparently very reliable, so we can follow it. But, there's one thing the informant added while submitting the tip."

"What's that?"

"That few persons will be after it as well and that we are to be careful," Kazari explained, "Maybe I should call Konori-sempai and request for backup from the other branches in case of a riot?"

"No need," Kuroko said imperiously as she noted down the location, "I'll be more than enough to handle a few barbarians," Kuroko stretched slightly, the pain in her neck finally down to acceptable levels. Kuroko double checked her equipment carefully. Handphone? Check. Metal spikes? Check. School bag? Check.

"Um, maybe I should still call for backup," Kazari suggested, "we don't know if there will be anymore around a Level 4 or 5."

"Humph, Level 5 is not so easy to reach, Uiharu," Kuroko said dismissively, "Even Onee-sama took momentous effort and perseverance to get to where she is today. If a mere cheating device would allow such a travesty to happen, we'd have no end to it. Whatever the case," Kuroko flexed her fingers in anticipation, "I'm going to shut it down."

"I guess you are right but…"

"No buts, Uiharu." Kuroko said, "Enough people have gotten hurt. It's time we ended this farce. The moment I get Level Upper, you inform Kiyama-san about it, understood?"

"Yes!" Kazari replied loudly as Kuroko turned, her twintails swaying slightly as she left for the meeting point.

/Rei/

Rei leaned on the wall, "So, why is that the big beer drinker and heavy chain smoker, the mature," he sniggered over the word 'mature', "Komoe-sensei's pyajamas fit you perfectly?" He smiled innocently, "Like, how many years apart are you?"

Komoe's jaw dropped as she puffed up indignantly at Rei's barb while Index's beaming face changed to a pout.

"Don't snub me like that," Index huffed, which Komoe agreed with fervently, bobbing her head up and down furiously to state her approval, "Though I do feel that my chest feels restricted in pyjamas," she finished sheepishly as she rubbed her chest in an attempt to make them more comfortable. Komoe continued nodding until Index's words sank in. Her head turned to face Index with a betrayed gasp.

"Y-your comment is insulting desu!" Komoe sputtered indignantly at having her chest compared to a ten year old. "Ah? But…" Index trailed off with a mischievous smile.

"But WHAT?" Komoe shrieked.

"Nothing~" Index said in a singsong voice as Rei smiled, it looks like she was already healed.

"Anyway, Kamijou-chan!" Komoe snapped, "Ultimately, who is this girl to you!"

Rei smiled as he answered, "My sister." He answered blankly.

"… Oh, your sister…" Komoe nodded her head as the information sank in. Then, the ludicrousness of statement smacked her in the face and her eyes flew open as she suddenly seem to swell a hundredfold, "LIAR! SHE'S A FOREIGNER!" Komoe screeched, pointing at Index's blue hair and green eyes forcefully, "A beautiful foreigner," she repeated in case Rei didn't get the message.

"Come clean, Kamijou-chan. Or I will…" she flexed her fingers threateningly and Rei answered with his usual smile.

"Well if you tell Aleister than it depends on you."It was neither a threat nor a warning. It was a fact. Komoe blanched slightly as Rei's eyes took on the same chilling glint as they had when she had met him in a road before he entered her school and became her student.

"I don't know what kind of trouble you two are in," she said as she composed herself, "but whatever it is, since it took place inside the city, it is a teacher's job to take care of the situation. It's an adults duty," she added firmly, ignoring Rei's confused look. Komoe let out a sigh, grabbing both of Rei's hands suddenly with a pleading look, "If I know you two are treading on dangerous ground, I can't just stand by and do nothing."

"Then we will leave after Index heal, and-" Rei said as Komoe smacked his head a little.

Komoe was blushed as she turned back and walked to door, "You're a good guy, Kamijou-chan. But you need to trust in others more. Trust their strength and bond that they have forged with you." She said.

Rei looked at her with confused.

"Ah, but Sensei has such a poor memory…. it'll probably be forgotten when I come back and find you two here." She said as she opened the door and left. Smiling lightly, she headed off to the market.

"She's a kind person, isn't she?" Index said wistfully.

"That she is," Rei agreed wholeheartedly as he turned toward her, "Don't worry I will protect you and her, I am from an alternate universe after all."

Index smiled as she nodded her head, "I know," she answered as she looked at his left hand. "Your flame isn't in any category of science or magic. It is from other element that had same characteristic like in hell. From grimoires Book of Death, and the last will of Luciffer, it said that the one who hold that power will be neither god or demon but something more." She explained as she looked at him.

"That's you are right," a voice came from his left arm and a cute boy with a long hair and put a metal crown with a decorated skulls on his head and wears an earrings. He wore a a long sleeved shirt with jacket with its left arm ripped and cape with a decorated metal skull that slightly tied at the right of his shoulder and down to the left on the left rib. On his lower part, he wore a short pants and a knee-high boots."That I am absolutely stronger than god!" He said confidentaly.

"Who are you?" Index asked with curiousity at the cute boy.

The boy smiled as he laughed, "I'm the great emperor!" He shouted as he looked down at Index. "I can decide your life easily than god, like this..." He said as he quickly vanished the beer can to nothingness.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked. "If you are here to do something that stupid then just go away..." He said as emperor smirked.

"...Don't get the wrong idea, Rei." Emperor said as he moved in front of Index and patted her head. "I am just interested in her nothing more nothing less."

"Me?" Index said confused as emperor smirked.

"I really interested in that 103.000 grimoires of you, since I've never seen it." Emperor said as he put his elbow on Rei's head. "And of course a girl other than 'her' that move Rei to act like this."

Rei walked leaving emperor as he smacked her head lightly," don't listen to him, he just wanted to help you after all." He said as he patted her head and she blushed.

"Then why are you here?" She asked Rei.

"That's secret." He answered with his usual smile.

"Tell me." She asked once again a bit irritated.

"I won't." he said as a tick mark grow in her head.

Index's cheeks puffed up like a small child being looked down upon, "Tell me." She

"Why do you want to know so much?" He asked a bit confused

"Because I'm curious!"

"Why are you so curious?"

Unable to stand this anymore, Index did what she did best when she was upset. Biting.

"Fukou da...?" Rei sighed as Index jumped to him and bite him. At same time someone spying them from afar.

Some distance away, perched atop of a building, was Stiyl Magnus. Eyeing the commotion that was going on in Komoe's place with something they called a 'Binoculars', Stiyl pursed his lips thoughtfully. One could detect a strange tinge of wistfulness as he saw Index hanging off Rei's head and he sighed as he stubbed out his cigarette. Behind him, he heard soft footfalls patter across the concrete floor and he turned back to face Kanzaki Kaori. "So, what did you find?" Stiyl asked as Kaori came to stand behind him. "I've done some checks on his background thanks to our informant,"

Kaori replied, her eyes fixed onto Komoe's house, "To say the least, he's neither Magician nor Esper."

"… Are you going to tell me he's just a normal high schooler? With that Flames of his? Not likely," Stiyl snorted as he lit another cigarette. "No mere amateur could have defeat Innocentius within such a short period of time."

"Hm," Kaori acknowledged his point, "But rather, the problem is with his connections. Apparently, he is one of the most fearsome guy in city underground, his power is same like the right seats of god, and for his flame still unknown."

Stiyl breathed out a torrent of smoke, his gaze thoughtful, "Perhaps there was an intentional blackout on his information?" he suggested, "Not to mention Index's wounds were healed by magic. Would it really be possible for a mere human to be able to cast a healing spell with just some instruction?" he inhaled again, "Kanzaki, do other magic societies reside this far east except…?"

Kaori shook her head, "If they were moving within this city, some would have been detected by the city's security satellite. If there are the other..." She glanced at Rei and Emperor. "The death god will kill them for sure."

/later/

"Bathtime~ Bathtime~" Index sang happily while she skipped along together with Rei holding a wash basin with both hands towards the bath house.

After Komoe came back from her shopping, it really seemed as though she really did forget about everything and allowed both Index and Rei stay in her house with no conditions attached. Unfortunately, her house lacked anything even close to a bath, and so the both of them had to head down to a nearby bath house at night.

"As I said I am taller than you!" Index cried at Emperor as emperor sighed.

"And as I said before, I taller than you see..." Emperor said as he stood taller than her for few inchies. "You wouldn't be able to beat, the great Emperor after all."

Index gritted her teeth,"that because you are wearing that weird clothes." She said pointing at Emperor.

Emperor smiled triumphal, "What about you, you are using weird clothes too..." He said as Index looked around them and blushed. "See~"

Index pouted as she jumped toward Emperor and bite his head. Rei smiled at Index and Emperor, never in his life he seen emperor acting friendly toward the other like that except at people in shibuya mansion.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Index asked from emperor's back. "Is there some funny thing.

"Nothing," he answered as she looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Hey, don't see me like that even you don't like me right?"

"…" index became silent and she released a black aura as emperor started to back a bit.

"Huh? …Why are you staring up at me like that… Index?" Rei asked as she showed her teeth.

"Rei" She said as she walked toward him."I hate you." She said as she bite him and set off from that place.

After some time, he found it strange that there was no people in the area. Checking the time displayed on a department store's electronic billboard, it was exactly 8 PM. It would still be some time before most people would be asleep, and yet, there was nobody else but him.

"You can come out if you want." Rei said as the sound of feet dragging across the floor came from the far left.

Rei turned, to saw the female magician from yesterday. "Saint...Kanzaki Kaori." He said.

"You know my name," Kaori remarked calmly, her nodachi still strapped to her back, "But that is to be expected. This is the first time we will actually be talking face to face, Kamijou Rei." She said as he narrowed his eyes. "The God killer and Demon Destroyer…An excellent 'true name.'"

"What do you want?" Rei demanded, already knowing the answer.

"You already know," Kaori reiterated, raising her head imperiously, "It's futile, you know. You can't protect her with what you have. We have been observing your activities for the whole day. Even if you wield a power stronger than god you will never be able to safe her."

"Why should I hand over anything? It's up to Index on who she wants to go with," Rei shot back as he looked at him with serious eyes, "And even if I did have the authority over her, there's no way I'm handing her over to trash like you."

"…" Kaori took inhaled deeply, as if reigning in her temper. "I see there is no getting through to you with just mere words." Kaori lightly touched the hilt of her nodachi. And suddenly a cut voice can be heard. She widened her eyes as she saw the wire already cut by something.

Didn't believe what she saw. She touched the hilt again as the cut voice can be heard and many thing started to cut alongside with winds that blowing. They started to collided with quick battoujutsu technique (AN: same like when Rei fight with the one being sought, when they duelling with their sword). As he saw when she released her sword quickly he summoned mammon and cut her sword alongside with her body.

Coughing, Kaori tried not to fall and release many Nanasen at once but quickly vanished with his mammon but still had a few injuries from her blades that slighty faster than him, "I do not understand what drives you to want to protect a complete stranger so recklessly. Do you not value your own life?" She asked as she ran toward him and they started close combat duel.

Rei avoided her attacks, "Up till now, you keep claiming that you are stronger than me. Why don't you show me how much stronger are you." He said as he punched her and she defended her-self with her nodachi.

"Kaze no yaiba x Nanasen." She whispered as the wind blades and seven wire that cutting the wind came alongside as it attack Rei. Rei defend himself with mammon but the wind is faster and Kaori was leapt to him as well as she slashed him with her blade and wind.

Kaori looked at Rei, "Isn't it enough? I don't believe you even have a valid reason to struggle this much for a mere stranger that is going to get you killed." She said as Rei started to get up and punched her face with his hand.

"I've already given you my reason," Rei muttered as he looked at her with angry eyes. "I won't forgive any evil and person like you."

Kaori's grip on her nodachi tightened and she released more Nanasen and Kaze no yaiba, "Are you...!" she asked as all the wires and wind vanished.

Rei walked in the melted road as she started feeling hot like she was in flame but there is no flame, "If you don't erase her memory in one year intervals, she will die. Why won't you tell me this was the reason why." He asked as she widened her eyes.

Kaori clutched her sword, "How did you know?" Her voice that was once calm became hesitant and nervous, as if she had finally met her idol for the first time and doubting that this was real. In some ways, she really did have this feeling. Could this person really be the solution to save Index without erasing her memories?

Rei smirked, "A Fallen angel told me." He said as behind him appear some white monster with six angel wings.

As Kaori gaze met Rei, she realized how beautiful it was, seemingly promising that he would be able to help her, so long as you move away. Sensing that this could be a hypnosis spell, Kaori quickly jerked her head to snap out of it. "Salvare000. Be the salvation of those who cannot be saved." She said as suddenly she felt very hot like she was burned in very hot flame.

"What?" She said as she looked at Rei that showed half of his face was a demon. Suddenly he raised his left hand to sky.

"O Beelzebub, burn and show her salvation to a new age." He said as the sky became brighter and suddenly Kaori felt time has stopped.

'This is...' She thought as she felt the flames. 'The blazing rain of invisible flames in holy bible, Achromatic flames of netherworld Beelzebub.' She said as she burned in Anochromatic flames.

"Burn to Ashes and never rise again." He said as she collapsed from the intense of achromatic flame. He walked to her as she started to rise again with her nodachi's help.

"Erasing her memories and then decide to abandon her. When the time comes, you'll just retrieve her and erase her memories again, and then..." Rei said as he opened his arms. "Is this what you call salvation of those who cannot be saved? Really? I didn't know."

Kaori started to tremble, clutching her blade even tightly than before, she glared furiously at him, "Shut up. You know nothing at all." She said as her stigma started to glowing.

"That's because you wouldn't tell me anything. Why are you so angry? You can't blame me if I know nothing at all." Rei said as she leapt to him.

"Shut up. SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She cried as she attacked him but she punched by him.

"We tried! We tried everything we could! We spent spring trying, we spent summer trying, we spent fall trying, and we spent winter trying! We promised to make memories that she would never forget and we made journals and photo albums!"She said the expression on her face made it seem like she would shed tears of blood.

A sword slashed Rei's chest as she tried punched his face, "…But none of them worked," and her hand stopped.

Rei looked at her as he narrowed his eyes, and then he punched her face with his left arm, "Friends? Don't fuck with me, you aren't her friends at all." He said as she glared at him.

"What did you know? You know nothing at all about us."She cried as she looked at him with hatefull eyes. "We… could stand it no longer. We could not bear to see that smile of hers any longer..." She looked down.

"Then you are give up." Rei said as she looked at him. "You choose a lessen path to avoid her feeling as your friend for yours alone. Not once that you consider her feeling right." He said as she loosened her grip from her sword.

"A friend is someone that together even if she doesn't remember you but her heart will remember you. Because of that even if her memories are die, her heart surely remember about you." He said as he remembered that….

/flash back/

"Could you spare them?" Index asked at Rei and Emperor.

"Huh?"

"I know this is weird but they sometimes helped me in my way to here, so I thought they are just do this to protect me from the other, so if you could..." Index said as she smiled warmly. "Please forgive them."

/end of flash back/

When she heard that, Kaori broke to tears as she was crying for her own stupidity. She never considered Index feeling since first time she was erased Index memories. She really happy at this time since Index never forgot about her and Stiyl in another way, but her heart surely remember them.

Rei walked to Kaori as he gave his blazer to her and walked away leaving her alone after he whispered, "Don't worry I will surely help her next time."

* * *

Done

I read all review about how Rei personalities change from Touma to him and him to Touma. Maybe few of you didn't understand about Rei's personality that make people didn't forget about something. And for he is the strongest and such mary sue it won't be happen. Even if he had 7 flames didn't mean he is the strongest and for Espers level. Like what Shibuya already explained that Rei's flames are not from this world almost like dark matter but different so Espers level didn't respond to him like Imagine Breaker.

And for which flames will be out, it will be the six flame Asmodeus (If I am not wrong in spelling), since that's the right for next battle then leviathan. And I'm sorry if Emperor miss from his usual personality, since it's very hard to imagine about Emperor Personalities. And next chapter will be later next week since I am very busy with my test.

Let me know how you think I did for this chapter. What could be improved? What did I do right? What did I do wrong? What would you like to see in the future? Any dream fights that you wouldn't mind seeing take place? Let me know through the reviews! More reviews = Faster updates ^^

Until next time,


	4. Chapter 4: A night of magic and science

Chapter3: A night magic and science.

/Hospital/

A frog faced doctor walked to one of room as he sighed, "Whenever you're come here you always full of bruises…." He said looking at Rei that bandaged his own wound.

Rei looked at the doctor as he smiled, "Well for what else I came here?" He said in a mocking tone.

"You know." He said, getting her to a stop, "You make a good hero my dear." He said with a small smile.

Rei looked surprised as he smiled sad at him, "No! I am not Kamijyou Touma I am just a failure that kept his body…." He said as he put on his uniform again and walked toward dor.

"You may not in your opinion, but I certainly do see you as one." Heaaven canceller said to himself as he shook his head and returned to his work. "And of course her!" He said as Rei opened the door to be greeted by Index.

"Index…"

/Along the way/

"Hey... I'm sorry." Index said making Rei to looked at her.

"For?"

"I didn't know that you were fighting other magicians for my sake," she said as the tears started to well up in her eyes, "I'm sorry that I got you into this." She said as Rei sighed and punched her head lightly with his left arm.

"Don't worry I am fine and that's good, right." Rei smiled gently and Index shook her head.

"But you are full of injuries and blood last night, and you fought a saint alone. I couldn't do anything at all… I couldn't save-" index said but it stopped by Rei that patted her head.

Rei patted her head as he smiled, "I already said I will protect you and it is my duty to protect you."

Index face's face flushed a bright red "...! I-I'll go first!" She said as she rushed leaving Rei with emperor. Her heart started to beat wildly.

'So charming and cool all of a sudden, that idiot. If he wanted to cheer me up, the least he could do is to say that it's okay instead of saying such stupid things.' Index though as she remembered about Rei smile.

/window less building/

"It seems as though all the pieces are being gathered," a voice mused, echoing throughout the darkened hallways. A low hum and the hallways came to life, rows of lights flickering to startling brightness as a strange wind billowed within the building with no windows, no doors. Not one ray of light permeated through the violet walls of the building. The Window less Building stood tall, a lone monolith hidden in the mass of skyscrapers, unseen and untouched.

Deep within the centre of the building, multiple screens flickered to life, each one displaying information far too fast for the human eye to capture. At the centre of this space, a lone tube stood, bubbles of oxygen trickling into the tube filled to the brim with a strange liquid and housing an impossible sight. A lone, silver haired man hung upside down, his eyelids fluttering open to reveal emerald eyes.

"Ah yes, Aleister Crowley," another voice boomed, resounding throughout the building in amusement, "Pray tell, which one is this?"

"Hm…" the man in the tube, Aleister Crowley, smiled. "Magic has entered the city and now Un:coded will be put in test with level 6."

"And this Dark Matter boy…?"

"He's doing what I've expected him to do," Aleister Crowley replied calmly, "After all, his actions only serve to enforce the fact that the humans ate from the fruit of knowledge. The taste of forbidden fruit is indeed too much to bear."

"Truly? Your plan has been in the making for years, Crowley. I hope to see it move soon. It does get dreadfully boring watching all these mundane events."

"Ah yes. The Un:coded needed a way to discover his true power. Only then could he begin to attempt to understand his true nature." Aleister said as if in explanation.

"You are explaining like you already met a full mastered of that flames of him," another voice said as Aleister remembered about a man with a proudful grin and 7 demons around him.

"Perhaps," Aleister said as his eyes took in the information on the screens without show of strain, his smile curling slightly more to reveal a devious grin,

"Does curiosity finally overwhelm you that you'd be so talkative today?" The voice taunted as Aleister narrowed his eyes.

"When he turn to 'the one who wields a flame of new world.' He will be my most precious set." Aleister proclaimed with smile adore in her face.

Once again, the building descended into silence, the only sounds being the hum of the machines that powered the building.

/Judgment/

"This is getting ridiculous," Shirai Kuroko complained as she entered the 177th Judgment Branch. Nearly this two until three days, all espers that involved in level upper were vanished like it was eaten by the rumored Un:coded. "Just who Un:coded think he is?"

Sinking down on the cushion with a loud sigh, Kuroko winced as her aching muscles protested loudly by giving her another throb of pain.

"But thanks to him we got easy information about Level upper from nearly die victim." Kazari reasoned as Kuroko snorted.

"What about Harumi-san said about that level uppers?" Kuroko asked as Uiharu smiled.

"Well, since it raises your ability, it has a high probability of being a system that interferes with the brain, maybe applying a sort of stimulus to the brain functions to rapidly raise levels or something," Uiharu said. "And she said about some group called 'ITEM' to have you heard about them."

Kuroko groaned, "First Un:code, second SCHOOL and now ITEM." She groaned as she looked at ceiling. "What will happen to Academy city."

/ITEM/

"I thought I would meet Kamijou-san." A busty woman placing both hands on her slender waist as she snapped her fingers, "but in the end, it's just a low level animal that wants to bite at the sky. How disgusting."

"You…" the Esper rasped as the woman kicked her in the face rudely, knocking her out.

"Shut up. Someone like you doesn't even deserve to walk on the same ground I do. Level Upper? Hah!" the woman spat, before her eyes flickered upwards. "Well, well what we have here, girls." She said as her eyes flickering opened at Rei and Index.

"Ah, Shizuri! It's super irritating! Interrupting our meal like that!" a young girl said, stepping out of the smoke to reveal a girl who was roughly as tall as Mikoto. Dressed beautifully in a tank top and a short skirt and stockings, the young girl yawned as she rubbed her tea-coloured hair wearily, "Ah! Super unlucky! The Un:code and his girlfriend is here!" She said as Shizuri glared at her and Index.

"Of all times for Un:code to find us, it was during lunch. Frenda is very upset!" the blonde declared as she came to stand next to the called Shizuri. "Rikou! Saiai! We've got company~"

The black-haired woman, responding to the name Rikou, stood behind the three girls as Saiai, the shorter girl, took a step forward to eye the Judgment members carefully.

"Shizuri-san are you the one behind this mess?" Rei asked as Shizuri smiled.

"Uh huh. I suppose I did go a little overboard…" Shizuri said.

"A little!" Index growled, "You blasted several buildings, injured people, and now you even ignored them." She glared at Shizuri.

"Ah, ah! You got it super wrong, miss," Saiai said, releasing an aggravated sigh, "we're the ones that were attacked, so we were just defending ourselves! I'm being super honest here!"

"Saiai, do not bother," Shizuri said, her lips curling into a sneer, "I think this one won't listen at all."

Index pouted cutely as she stopped by Rei as he walked in front of her and took his glove from his left arm.

"They are no ordinary Espers, Index. These are… members of ITEM," Rei said. "Shizuri Mugino number fourth level 5s in your case she had a power same or more than saint."

Index widened her eyes as Shizuri smiled and bowed down slightly and in elegant way, "So you know about me, now Miss. Sister." She said in mocking tone.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked as she walked to him with a viscious smile.

"I am here to meet you." Shizuri said as she seduced him. "Why don't you join us here in ITEM, we all could be your queens and-" Rei pushed her.

"Let's get serious Shizuri-san." Rei said as he let out torrent of blue flames out from his body. "What are you doing here!" He demanded as Shizuri smiled.

All people around him back off from raging blue flames except Mugino that protected her-self with some kind barrier. A massive beam streaked across the street and when it nearly hit Index suddenly a black flame protected her.

"Frenda, Saiai! Take the Sister! I'll punish her later. For now…" Shizuri smiled as Rei readied him-self to battle."Shall we dance Mr. Un:code?"

"Index stay behind me." Rei said as he let a torrent of black flame around them to protect her from Shizuri's beams.

"Tsk, she is really annoying!" Shizuri flicked her finger as she released many beam of light to Rei. He let out Belphegor to defend him-self as he saw Saiai behind Index as he kicked her and punched Frenda.

"!" Shizuri scowled. She knew what was coming. Among all enemy she had fought, it was Un:code who possess a strong hand to hand combat and amazing had one thing the most of the others didn't, an amazing street fighting skill.

Suddenly Rei appeared before her and tried to punched her with his satan flame's punch Shizuri responded instinctively, her body shimmering as she seemed to become invisible for a split second as a fist hit a thin air. Rei quickly back away as Shizuri reappeared.

"Conversion," Index explained from back.

"Right, It's a new thing I picked up. Now, sister-san please die." Shizuri pointed her finger as Beam of light blasted out, vaporizing everything in the general direction Index was in. Suddenly it vanished to nothing as Rei punched her.

"As I thought you will absolutely help her." Shizuri said as she looked at Rei that weared a black clad of belphegor and behind Index was a black-death god.

"Now tell them to back away from her." Rei said showed a satan flames in his hand.

Shizuri laughed, "I don't think I should show my greatest skill, to dance with you." She said as her body started to glowing and she released many copy of her.

"Now..." One of copy said. "You will fight..." The other copy said as they released a glowing from their body. "US!" The explode occured.

Rei and Index appeared from smoke as showed Index is protected by Rei. "How is it?" Shizuri asked as she showed from smoke. "Did you think I could only fire it from my hands?"

"Not really..." Rei said smiled but his body wound opened.

"… Is this guy serious?" Frenda gaped.

"… I think so," Rikou finally said.

"...He is protected us from that explode." Rikou said as they appeared from smoke behind Rei and Index.

Shizuri giggled as she laughed really hard, "that's really you to protected everyone in mean time." She said as she turned back. "Don't worry, I'll leave your Sister with you. It's too much hassle to deal with her now. Be thankful I held back against those thugs earlier too, Kamijou-san. Ciao~!" She left them.

/Judgement/

"Onee-sama?" Kuroko gave a squeal of unrestrained joy as Mikoto walked through the door of the 177th Judgment Branch, unashamedly leaping at the electromaster without a care of who was looking or staring. For her efforts, Mikoto gave her a nice kick, sending her flying to the ground with a screeching halt. "Urgh… Nice kick, Onee-sama…" Kuroko croaked as she twitched on the floor. Konori Mii and Uiharu Kazari could only watch in morbid fascination as Mikoto snorted.

"Just a day or two and you're hyper huh?" Mikoto sighed as she nodded her head at Mii respectfully and waved at Kazari with a smile. Kazari smiled back, while the older Mii nodded back in response with a small smile and went back to look at her computer.

"Ah! You're so cruel, Onee-sama! I've been so busy and you've been in and out of the dorms so irregularly…" Kuroko whined as she got back to her feet as though nothing had happened.

"I had my reasons," Mikoto defended herself as she took a seat by the window, "So, how's the Level Upper case going?"

"Well, we've got some leads," Kazari said timidly, "but it's not something that very useful, I'm afraid."

"Oh?" Mikoto looked interested, "What did you find?"

"Well, since you did help us before," Mii interjected with a gentle smile, "I suppose there's no harm in telling you. We've managed to retrieve the 'Level Upper' item itself with the clue that left by The Un:code."

"Uncode?...Him!?" Mikoto asked in disbelief.

Mii nodded, "That's right. Ka-I mean The Un:code left us nearly enough evidence and clue who behind this." She explained nearly said Rei's name.

"So?" Mikoto leaned forward eagerly, her eyes alight with anticipation, "What is it?"

Mii held up a music player.

Mikoto blinked, "Umm… that's a music player."

"Level Upper is a music file, Onee-sama," Kuroko explained.

"…" Mikoto blinked again, "Eh!" her jaw dropped open in shock as she stared at the music player in shock, then at Mii, then at the other two. Their serious expressions stared back at her. "You're kidding? It's a SONG?"

Kazari sighed, "Looks like it."

"S-so, what did Kiyama-sensei say about it?" Mikoto pressed.

"Well, there's actually a machine called Testament that is functionally similar to Level Upper," Mii explained, "it uses a large amount of electronic signals to stimulate the brain to raise brain activity and can be used to give the user a temporarily surge in efficiency. However, it only works by stimulating all five senses at once and even then it is highly dangerous to the person undergoing Testament."

"We've also investigated the apartments of the affected Level Upper users. There's only the music file and no other machine that could be used to stimulate all five senses." Kuroko explained wearily.

"All five senses, huh?" Mikoto mused thoughtfully as she leaned back against the back of the chair. "By itself, Level Upper is a musical program, so stimulating all five senses would be an uphill task…"

"An uphill task? Wouldn't it be impossible, Onee-sama?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"Well, not quite. I wouldn't rule out that possibility just yet. There is a way that song could stimulate all five senses," Mikoto said.

"Interesting, I'd like to hear more, Misaka-san," Mii said, turning to face Mikoto seriously now.

Mikoto turned away, "When I was fighting some mind control Espers…and…Someone told me about synthesia." She said with blushed in her face but the other didn't care except Kuroko and they shouted together.

"Synesthesia!" they both crowed at the same time.

"What's that?" Kazari asked blankly.

Synesthesia – obtaining more than one sensory input through a single stimulus, right?" Mii explained, her expression thoughtful, "In other words, by stimulating one sense, you can in turn, stimulate the rest! Of course!"

"That means, by using sound, they are using it to stimulate all five senses to achieve the effects of Testament?" Kazari said slowly, her blank look turning to understanding quickly.

"Alright, we've got a lead, I'll ask headquarters to run a check for us, Uiharu-san, contact Kiyama-san and let her know about it, get her input," Mii said briskly, adjusting her spectacles in excitement, "Mikoto-san." She said as she tossed her hand phone. "Let's call our Ace to this place now."

/Kiyama Harumi/

"Synesthesia? Hmm… yes, that could work," Harumi said thoughtfully as Kazari presented the idea that the group had come up with, "Using Synesthesia to produce an effect similar to Testament… I missed that possibility. Good job."

"I've sent the Level Upper music score to you, it has been divided into certain patterns… could you look into it?" Kazari asked.

"Yes. Yes, I could," Harumi said, "With this, the possibility of asking for permission to use the Tree Diagram for a simulation of how to break this coma should be quite high."

"Oh! Tree Diagram!" Kazari gushed, her eyes shining, "Academy City's ultimate supercomputer, outfitted into a state-of-the-art satellite that observes Academy City 24/7! And it's also the first supercomputer to have a stable and working Artificial Intelligence system, capable of running complicated simulations that would crash most other supercomputers! Can I come down to have a look at Tree Diagram in the works?" Kazari asked, her voice excited. For a computer genius like her, the Tree Diagram was like a piece of Heaven that she usually could not even hope to see or even operate in her tenure in Judgement.

And now…!

"Sure, why not?" Harumi replied in amusement, "You can come over to my place if you like."

"Oohh! I'll be there straight away!" Kazari squealed, giving a thumbs up to everyone in the room as she jumped up and down her seat in joy. Mikoto shook her head, she was calling someone until she heard some voice that she knew, "Hello…."

Mikoto gulped her own saliva, "Ok, I'll just stay here," She said as the other two nodded their assent. Behind Mii looked at her as she gave a thumb up to her.

/Uiharu Kazari/

On the way to Harumi's lab, Kazari's phone buzzed angrily, causing the diminutive young girl to stop in her tracks curiously as she took out her phone to view the caller ID. "Saten-san?" Kazari whispered, a small burst of joy bubbling up from her throat. She had finally called! Picking up the phone eagerly, Kazari placed the phone next to her ear as she slowed down to a walk. "Ah! Saten-san! What have you been doing? You're ignoring my calls and texts, you act cold during remedial lessons…"

"Akemi and the others fell unconscious." Ruiko said sombrely.

Kazari froze, shock travelling through her in an instant as she registered what Ruiko was trying to tell her.

"They suddenly –" Ruiko's voice cracked, "they suddenly fell unconscious! I didn't know… I didn't know that using Level Upper would do this… make people fall into a coma… Kamijou-san was right, I really didn't know what I was doing! Why! Why is this happening! All I wanted was… was…"

"S-S-Saten-san! Calm down," Kazari blurted, even though her voice was distinctively shaky as well. Panic was beginning to set in, "Just explain everything from the beginning," she shushed, trying to remain collected.

Ruiko sniffed, "I got the Level Upper by downloading it online," she began, her voice soft, "I wanted so desperately to be someone like you guys… and Akemi, Makochin and Muu-chan… we all wanted to be someone special… is that so wrong? We all wanted to use Level Upper – No, I was too scared to use it alone… Uiharu, what have I done? Am I going to lose consciousness too? The way I caused Akemi and the others?"

Her last words galvanised Uiharu to action, "Where are you now? Saten-san? Speak to me!" she yelled as she broke into a run, panting heavily as she struggled to keep up her stamina.

"What if I never wake up again?" Ruiko whispered, "That'd be an appropriate punishment for someone like me, right? I hated myself because I couldn't' use any abilities. I was so jealous that all of you had something special, something I could never have. Worst of all, I hated all of you for it. For making it seem unimportant." Ruiko's hand tightened around the charm her mother gave her. In that instant, regret and sorrow overwhelmed her and the girl trembled, "Mom… Am I defective? Are Level 0's defective? Am I being punished for 'cheating' to gain Levels? Sticking my nose into dangerous business and getting other people involved in it despite being warned…" she broke down, unable to contain her tears anymore.

"That's not true!" Kazari snapped, losing her patience, "You are not defective, Saten-san!"

Ruiko's eyes widened.

"No one is defective! Everyone… is special in the own way!" Kazari said, "Even if you don't have an ability… even if you do… would that change who you are? Saten-san is Saten-san right? Would it change you? You and you and no one else! You… are my best friend! Always helping me out and… flipping my skirt… And," Kazari took a deep breath, "if you ever fall asleep, then I'll be right there to wake you up! You… and everyone else! So… just let me take care of it!"

"Uiharu…" Ruiko whispered, her tears arrested as she realized how foolish she was being. She wasn't defective, was she? No, it was her thoughts and the fact she wasn't honest with herself. Even if she didn't have an ability, she was still Saten Ruiko. Nothing could change that. Even having an ability wouldn't change her. The same went for Akemi and the others too. Ruiko's lips curled into a smile. And she always teased Kazari for being dense – the joke was on her now.

"So… just trust in me, ok? I know I'm not the most reliable when it comes to getting things done but – since you are my friend!" Kazari's voice cracked a little, her voice high pitched and unsteady, "I bet you'll go 'give me five more minutes!' and push me away! So that's why… don't say horrible things like that about yourself! Because to me… and everyone else, you are our precious friend, Saten Ruiko! Levels don't matter then, right?"

Ruiko finally let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Kazari was already beginning to cry.

That girl. Always making her worry. But… she was her best friend, after all. If she didn't, who would? "Rely on Uiharu, huh?" Ruiko laughed, finding her voice, "that sounds harsh."

"Ah! Not just me! There's Shirai-san, Misaka-san, Kamijou-san… we can all rely on them to help us, right!" Kazari added.

"… Yeah, I know…" Ruiko whispered, a strange warmth coursing through her as she felt something tug in her mind, "Thanks… Uiharu. I'll be leaving it to you then. I trust you. Sorry for causing you trouble." Smiling, Ruiko clutched her head as she typed one last message and clicked 'send'. Snapping the phone shut, Ruiko's head spun dizzily as she heard voices of regret and sorrow deep in the recesses of her mind. A single, feminine voice called out to her.

That was all she knew before her head hit the floor and she fell unconscious.

This was how, ten minutes later, Kazari found Ruiko in her apartment. Her eyes wide and tearing up in shock, Kazari collapsed on the ground, shaking her head profusely to calm herself down, her hand reaching out for Ruiko's charm shakily.

She had to save her.

/ITEM/

"Ah, Mugino~" Frenda whimpered, "you're just going to walk away like that?"

"You super don't get it, Frenda. We weren't supposed to super go all out there. Fighting against Un: coded is not something we're supposed to do either," Saiai interjected.

"No this is all right…." Shizuri muttered, gingerly rubbing the bruise beneath her breasts, "With this our job is done." She took a small bottle of blood and hair.

"A blood and hair?" Frenda asked tilted her head.

"No, this isn't your usual sample blood and hair…." Shizuri said as she smiled viciously. "This is the sample blood and hair of Kamijou Rei the one and only master of those flames." She said.

"Hm? You mean our job is to get a sample for some experiment." Rikou asked curiously as Shizuri nodded.

"You don't mean?" Saiai looked startled.

"Oh yes. This is for tree diagram, the project to raise level." Shizuri explained. "Don't you want to see what happens if the masters of that power are two persons." She said with a smile adore in her face.

/Komoe house/

When Mikoto called from Judgment office, Rei was together with Index alone in Komoe apartment room. It seemed that Komoe had headed for the public bath leaving the two of them alone in the room. That was fine, Rei thought. No causalities there.

His phone was ringing as he took it from his blazer pocket and picked it up immediately.

"It's me. You can tell who I am, right?"

"Kanzaki Kaori," he preempted her, "I'll be waiting."

Rei looked at her as he burned her with belphegor but nothing happened. 'Where is the enchantment?' he thought as he bent down and immediately opened her mouth and put left thumb and forefinger between those lips and forced her mouth open.

He could felt the warm in her mouth but he ignored it as he continued to press forward to jab at the back of her throat.

Finally, he felt a small lump that seemed like a symbol. And then, he touched it.

A slight shock grazed his right hand like a blade running through his skin and at the same time, he was forcefully blown backwards.

"**...Warning! Chapter Three, Section Two of the Index Librorum Prohibitorum. 'Collar' stages one through three have suffered confirmed damage. Attempting to repair… Failure. 'Collar' is unable to initiate auto-regeneration. Assessing the current situation, in order to protect the 103,000 grimoires, elimination of the intruder will be given priority."** The possessed Index droned as her eyes looked at them lifelessly… robotically.

"John's Pen Mode," Rei muttered softly. The reason was obvious on hindsight, of course. The Church probably placed a multi-layered defence system on her - that is, if anyone were to find out the secret of 'Perfect Memorization' and wanted to unlock the 'Collar', then Index would automatically use some sort of powerful magic pulled from one of the 103,000 grimoires to annihilate the intruder instantly. Thus, all of Index's magical energy would be sealed, forcing it to be used only when the defence system required it.

"**...Attempting to reverse-engineer the magical attack used by the intruder with the aid of the 103,000 grimoires… failure. Unable to locate a match in the database. Initiating preparations to construct an attack used specifically for removing the intruder."** John's Pen Mode Index swayed a little and Rei released a belphegor around him. **"...Counterattack against the intruder using the most efficient form of magic successfully prepared. Now deploying special magic attack 'St. George's Sanctuary' for the purpose of removing the target – Kamijou ****Rei no Ogami Rei****."**

The two magic circles in her eyes grew larger and larger, spanning about two meters across in front of her, With a tremendous noise, it seemed as though space itself had cracked, seemingly forming black special cracks spread out in every directions of a window, separating Index from anyone else in the room.

A pillar of light burst out from the cracks like a giant laser beam, event it passed through belphegor black flames barrier as Rei lift his left arm and fighting the giant laser with his black flames.

"Rei that laser beam can't burn with belphegor." Emperor said in his mind. "That thing had an equal power or more than belphegor." He explained as Rei narrowed his eyes.

Just then, he heard the noise of the door opening and Stiyl and Kaori charged in. "Dr – Dragon's Breath…" Kanzaki Kaori breathed, her eyes wide at the sheer impossibility of the scene before her, "B-but how! Index can't use magic at all!"

"Damn it!" Stiyl cursed, "What the hell is going on you damn brat? What have you done?"

"This is the truth…." Rei said as he held the black flames with his belphegor and suddenly he roared and increased the black flames intensity as he destroyed the laser beam and he dropped to his knee.

Kaori looked at the boy that had a power that match god and could summoned the flames of netherworld. At that moment to her, he looked like an ordinary boy trying to fight against the monster that was Index.

"Isn't it obvious," Rei said as he stood up, " That the church was lying. Oh, and that whole thing about Index having to have her memories erased every year? That was another lie. The church was the one limiting her, so if I destroy this thing, you won't have to erase her memories anymore." He explained as he remembered about his talked with Misaki.

/flash back/

Misaki giggled. "I think Rei really needs to work on his syllabus again. In Academy City, we do have one or two people with a same type of ability as well. If a human brain could explode so easily, this ability would be incredibly dangerous and infamous, no?" Rei nodded as Misaki raised a hand, finger pointing upwards to make her explanation, "A person's 'memory' is not stored in precisely one location. Memory is subdivided into many locations, such as language and knowledge into 'declarative memory', sports and physical training into 'procedural memory', and recollecting the past into 'memories of experiences'… The list goes on, there are lots of types and I could keep going on and on~"

"So the memory is like a few cabinets that store many things in different place."Rei confirmed as she nodded.

"Exactly," Misaki said as she leaned at him. "If a person gets amnesia and loses his or her memories, you don't see them turning into bumbling idiots, do they? They still retain information from the intact portions of their brain. Understand? That's right, no matter how many library books a person memorizes to increase his 'declarative memory', it won't impact his capacity for 'procedural memory' or 'memories of experiences'. From the perspective of neuroscience, it is something that will never happen. I don't know who has been feeding your friend with this nonsense but you can throw this information in their faces."

Rei smiled, 'So Index could still be helped…' he sighed in relief. "Thanks, Misaki. That answers a lot," Rei said gratefully and the golden-haired girl beamed at him.

/End of Flashback/

"**...'St. George's Sanctuary' is ineffective against the intruder. Preparing to switch to another magical attack in order to complete the current task of ensuring safety to the 'Collar'."**Index said as she prepared another spells.

"If you just want to sit there it's all right…." Rei said as he summoned two flames in his hands. "Cause I will stop her myself." He shouted as he summoned two flames blades in his hands.

Kaori and Stiyl looked at Rei that struggling fighting Index. He was really struggling on her since he didn't want to hurt her. So he stayed in Defense but tried to destroy the John pen's mode. Even if it was easy to be said and explained it was very hard to do it.

They glanced at Index. There was no doubt about it. This was not the Index they knew.

Not the Index they had laughed with… had happy times with.

This was merely a program implanted by the Church onto Index. Both as a protection… and as a collar. The Church had lied to them. But… BUT!

"Fortis931!" Stiyl bellowed, his teeth clenched so tightly that they felt like they would shatter from the force. From the depths of his cloak, myriads of tiny pieces of paper fly out. These pieces of paper, marked with fire runes, fly out as if driven by a typhoon and soon cover every inch of the ceiling, walls, floors, and even corners. Not one spot is left undisturbed. In order to protect a girl named Index…

Stiyl was prepared to incinerate Kamijou Rei. "I don't need any ambiguous possibilities! As long as I erase her memories, I can at least ensure the safety of her life! For this, I am willing to kill anyone! I am willing to destroy anything! I have sworn this since a long time ago!"

Kaori gritted her teeth as she punched Stiyl face. He glanced at her as he looked that she was confused and sad but when she looked at Rei struggled to help Index, someone he just knew for few days without any price and reward. She knew that Rei was the person she was really waited for a long time.

"Salavre000!" Kaori's voice rang out with the force of a thunderbolt, her Nanasen attack sweeping past the circles without stopping. In order to ramp up the intensity of the 'Dragon's Breath', the John's Pen Index had miscalculated the power needed to maintain the barrier. But the attack was not aimed at Index. Instead, the wires tore through the air and tangled Index's leg and pulled.

As if it were a giant light saber being swung around, the pillar of light sliced through the wall and ceiling of the apartment. It even sliced through the pitch black clouds floating in the night sky. In fact, it could have even sliced through a satellite outside the atmosphere. Dozen of feathers of light came floating down like snow from the portions that had been destroyed.

"Those are the same as Dragon Breath, the strike of the legendary dragon of St. George," Kaori stated, as Rei swept all the feathers with his mammon.

Then He started to rush towards Index as she lay collapsed on the ground but before he could, she got up once again like a floating puppet, directing the beam once more at him.

He quickly summoned a Satan blaze and held the flame with his Satan blaze, "Innocentius!" the voice roared as a giant flame took on the form of a person and then spread out its arms to act as a shield for Rei against the pillar of light.

"Go, Kamijou Rei!" Stiyl shouted urgently. "Her deadline has already passed! If you want to do this, don't waste even a second!"

Rei was smiled as he released Belphegor and made a way from black flames for him. Running around the symphony of red, white, and dark of fire and unholy light; Rei ran.

"**Warning: Chapter Six, Verse Thirteen. New enemy confirmed. Changing combat considerations. Beginning scan of the battlefield… Done. Focusing on the destruction of the most difficult enemy, Kamijou ****Rei****." **Index swung her head around, pillar of light and all. But Belphegor vanished all of them in no second. He ran as he was already near her and he increased the intensity black flames around his body and burned all the feathers around him.

"Rei, watch out!" Kaori yelled as more feathers descended upon him. He smiled as he released a big torrent of black flames and burned all feathers around him.

"**Warning: Chapter Twenty-Two, Verse One. Reverse-calculation of the flame magic spell has succeeded. It is confirmed to be a distorted Christian motif described with runes. Adding in an anti-Christian spell… Spell One, Spell Two, Spell Three. Twelve seconds until the complete activation of the spell named Eli Eli Lama Sabachthani."**

The pillar of white light turned blood red and Innocentius roared almost pitifully as its regeneration slowed down tremendously.

Rei didn't look back as he ran to her. Around the white and blood red pillar of light Rei suddenly propelled himself with yellow and blue flames that caused a wind stream for him.

"Hey, God I…..know that I never believe in you….. And if this is the system that you made." Rei said as he slashed through the barrier and change his flames to belphegor immediately. "Then I will burn that system to ashes." He said as he burned Index and around them with his black flames.

"…**Warning: Final… Chapter, Verse Zero… The 'Collar' has received fatal… damage… Regeneration… impossible… gone." **The voice coming from Index's mouth ends altogether. With a searing finality, Index lurched as the pillar of light and magic seals vanished, while cracks snapped shut and it was as if they were never there.

In that hell of black flames Kaori and Stiyl looked at Rei that grabbed Index tightly in his arms protecting him. At that moment, one of the feathers of light fell down on Rei's head.

Even so, he remained smiling because he won. "Thankfully I am here…." Misaki said as she grabbed her controller to control mind power.

"Thanks Shokuho Misaki…." Rei said as he stood up and walked to Stiyl and Kaori. "Here….I-index…" He said as he gave Index and started to fell but still tried to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Kaori asked as she held him. His body looked worn out and he was totally tired from that battle and for the damage that caused by that feather.

"I must go…." Rei said as he tried to stand, "Where?" Kaori asked as she helped him to stand.

"To Shocker-san…." Rei said as Misaki narrowed her eyes and smiled bitterly. "They need me there….."

"In that injuries…." A voice came from his left arm as Emperor came from his left arm. "That laser beam hit your stomach and that feather fell to your head causing something right like maybe awakening something?" he asked as Rei stayed silent.

"Awaken…..Flame…." Kaori said as Misaki walked to him.

"Few of his memories were keeping silent because of amnesia, but when that feather fell to his head his memories awaken and now his head is in mess that caused many miscalculations in his body." Misaki explained as Kaori looked at Rei.

"I don't care about that…." Rei said as he walked to door. "Since even if my memories awaken and I will change to something, I will still burn all evil in front of me." He said as Kaori helped him.

"Hold me tightly," Kaori said as she readied her-self to jump. "Cause I will bring you everywhere starting now."

Well this is the end of chapter 3 and it will be the climax of science side and the end of 1st arc. By the way about Rei power up I still thinking and if you had a good idea you can pm me. And I made a poling for this fanfic which character from Code: Breaker that should come to other world except Mishiru.

And that's all for me and please read and review this fanfic for me.


End file.
